


澳洲交换生

by Niqkou



Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, RPS注意
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 11:58:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 42,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14954253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niqkou/pseuds/Niqkou
Summary: 简介：伦敦篇：从澳大利亚来到英国的交换生Chris遇到了善良又迷人的大学讲师Tom，并成功入住Tom的单身职工宿舍，成为了Tom的室友，在为期一年的同居生活中，Chris发觉自己已经爱上了Tom……墨尔本篇：从伦敦孤身一人来到墨尔本工作的Tom和恋人Chris过起了甜蜜的同居生活，他们还拥有了一只可爱的可卡狗狗……你值得最好的。而恰巧你就是最好的。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 配对：
> 
> 交换生Chris Hemsworth×大学讲师Tom Hiddleston
> 
> 设定：
> 
> Chris Hemsworth：澳大利亚来的交换生，21岁
> 
> Tom Hiddleston：C大最年轻的文学院讲师，23岁
> 
> 提示：
> 
> 此文为RPS配对，OOC，私设如山，请注意避雷；全文11章共4.8w字HE完结

 

在遇到Tom之前，Chris从不知道世界上真的存在堪称完美的人。

他同时拥有美丽的皮囊、有趣的灵魂和高尚的品德……Chris甚至在某些时刻能看到Tom在发光……

 

****1.** **

 

从澳大利亚独自飞往英国的Chris已经被一整天的飞行时间耗光了力气，他现在正站在希斯罗机场的行李领取处发呆，同班飞机的旅客已经走光了，只有他没在传送带上看到自己的行李。

Chris叹了口气，把机票攥在手中，背着随身背包走到行李服务柜台询问。工作人员向他诚恳地道了歉，并告知Chris他们一定会尽力为他找回行李。于是Chris只好留下在澳大利亚使用的手机号码，并为可能产生的国际长途电话费用心痛了一阵。

走出机场时，Chris感受到了和澳大利亚不同季节的英国，这令他有些不习惯。现在的澳大利亚跟英国正好是相反的季节，他或许是伦敦街道上唯一一个穿着夏季服装的人，不过他很快就融入其中，还去乘坐了一次观光巴士。

当他找到学校门口时已经是傍晚时分了，Chris摸了摸被冷风吹了三个多小时的胳膊，从背包里掏出一张卡片，由于他的手很大，被捏在指腹中的卡片显得更小了。

陌生的学校让他不知道该往哪里迈步，而学校寄给他的地图也被他扔在了行李箱里，他现在唯一拥有的可以证明他交换生身份的只有身上这张卡片，因为他连手续材料也都塞在了行李箱里。

Chris傻愣愣地盯着卡片看了半天，完全没有注意到他已经成为女大学生们讨论的对象。

怎么办呢，不然直接问个路去学院主任办公室吧，Chris左右环视一圈，冲其中一个驻足不前的女生笑了笑，可对方竟然尖叫着捂住了脸颊。

Chris放弃了同那个女生问路的想法，转头寻找男性同胞，这时他耳边突然传来相当好听的男声。

“请问您是遇到麻烦了吗？”

Chris心口一颤，愣愣地回头，一双非常美丽的蓝色眼睛映入眼帘。

“我可以为您做些什么吗？”那双蓝色的眼睛正担忧地望着他，Chris不自觉咽了下口水，说话也结巴起来。

“我、我是刚来的，想去学院主任办公室……”

那双蓝眼睛弯成了温柔的弧度，Chris在对方的眼角上看到了淡淡的可爱笑纹。

“如果您不介意的话，就让我带您过去吧。”

蓝眼睛的主人有一头金色的卷毛，被风吹动的样子青春又活泼，他的嘴唇很薄，一抿就看不到了，但笑起来的样子却十分可爱。

Chris猜测对方跟自己的年纪差不多，或许比自己还小两岁，他笑着向面前这位拥有蓝眼睛的小卷毛伸出手。

“真是太感谢了，我是Chris Hemsworth，我从澳大利亚过来，叫我Chris吧。”

“很棒的名字。”

小卷毛称赞道，伸手握住了Chris的手，他的掌心有些冰凉，但Chris却觉得和他握手非常舒服。

“我是Tom Hiddleston，叫我Tom吧。”

他侧头看了眼Chris的身后，有些疑惑地眨了眨眼睛。

“Chris你没带行李吗？因为你说你从澳大利亚来，我想你就是我们学校的交换生了……”

“呃，”Chris不好意思地挠了挠头发，“实际上……”

他向Tom简单说明了一下行李被航空公司弄丢的情况，神情沮丧了不少。

“别担心，我会帮你一起找行李的，我想它们只是晚到两天。”Tom真诚地注视着Chris，他的目光让Chris感觉到了温暖，“虽然你的材料都在行李箱里，可最重要的你还在这里，我想学院主任不会那么为难远道而来的交换生的。”

“噢，Tom，谢谢，我不知道学院主任会不会因为我拿不出材料拒绝接收我，所以才这么苦恼。”

“我和你一同过去，我想学校里也有你的资料，你至少先住下来，等我们找回行李再补办手续就可以了。”

Tom安慰着Chris，并一边为他介绍学校的情况，一边把他带到了学院主任办公室，还为他向学院主任说明了他的情况。

但学院主任似乎没有被Tom声情并茂的说明打动，他严肃地盯着Chris，直到Chris快被他冰冷的视线冻成冰棍儿，才重重叹了口气。

“重要的资料要随身携带，我希望Hemsworth同学能借助这次机会牢记这一点。”

“是，感谢您的教诲，我会铭记于心。”Chris自知理亏，虚心接受了学院主任的说教。

“你的入学手续在行李找回来之后来我这里补办，但我们不会让重要的交换生露宿街头，你可以先选择宿舍，作为学院主任，我会先问交换生是否有特殊需求，我们会尽量满足。”

特殊需求？Chris思考了一秒，转头看向站在一旁的Tom。

“请问，我可以和他做室友吗？”

学院主任面无表情地推了推他的金边眼镜。

“Hemsworth同学，你不知道他是谁吗？”

“我知道，他是Tom Hiddleston，是这里的学生，不是吗？”

“他是Tom Hiddleston，但他是这里的毕业生，现在是文学院的讲师。”

Chris在听到“讲师”一词后惊讶地看向站在学院主任后面的Tom，而Tom则是调皮地吐了下舌头。

“呃，那我可不可以……跟Tom讲师住在一起？”Chris比划着，“从澳洲来的交换生只有我一个，我没有同伴，又丢了行李，Tom是我来伦敦后第一个帮助我的人，我觉得他很亲切，我很希望能跟他住在一起。”

他观察着学院主任的表情，可却无法从对方那张扑克脸上看出对方的意思。

学院主任又看了他几眼，转头看向旁边的Tom，Tom则是在一秒前就变成了温文尔雅的绅士教师模样，丝毫想象不到刚才躲在学院主任身后偷偷向Chris调皮吐舌头的人是他。

“Hiddleston讲师，我需要征询你的意见，据我所知，你现在独自住在学校提供的职工宿舍里，而且是两人间，你介意同Hemsworth同学做室友吗？”

Tom稍作思考，对学院主任礼貌地点头，笑容含蓄又优雅。

“我很高兴能和Hemsworth同学成为室友。”

Chris高兴地握拳低吼了声“Yes!”，被学院主任一记冰冷的眼刀扫视过来。

“好吧，那就请Hiddleston讲师带Hemsworth同学去看一下宿舍，等行李拿回来之后立刻来我这里办手续。”

学院主任背过身，Tom就拉着Chris离开了。

他们走出办公室后同时松了口气，Chris感叹着“他真像个学院主任”，Tom立刻将食指放在嘴边，做了个噤声的姿势。

两个人一前一后束手束脚地默默下楼回到校园，Tom才松了松肩膀。

“你饿不饿？”

Tom回头看他身后的Chris，Chris的肚子在Tom看过来的同时咕噜咕噜地叫了起来。

Tom忍不住笑了出来。

“好啊，你笑话我！”Chris也跟着笑了。

“我只是觉得这个回答很新奇，”Tom笑眼弯弯，“现在已经过了晚饭时间了，介意一起去外面吃吗？我请客。”

“那可不行！”Chris厉声拒绝，在看到Tom有些受伤的眼神时连忙摆手解释，“我的意思是我很乐意和你一起出去吃饭，但我不能让Tom请客。”

Tom这才放松地笑了，露出一口白牙的样子十分可爱。

“我们先去吃饭吧，你想吃什么？”

“炸鸡！”Chris做了个向前冲的姿势。

不知道为什么，他总是觉得和Tom一见如故，而Tom也是这样。证据就是在去学院主任办公室的路上，以及在学院主任办公室的时候，Tom跟自己说话时似乎更加轻松，但跟别人说话时却拘谨了不少。

他被Tom带到一家快餐店，点了一大桌食物，还是被Tom先付了钱，但Tom笑着说之后Chris得请他吃大餐，Chris才端着两个满当当的盘子找空位坐下。

Tom拿了个汉堡，吃相十分优雅，Chris因为很饿吃得有些狼吞虎咽，Tom看着他捏着鸡腿骨的手指笑了。

Chris抬头看他，把咬入口中的鸡肉咽下。

“怎么了？”

“看着你拿着鸡腿，突然觉得鸡腿很小，我很担心你吃不饱。”

“经常有人这么说我，”Chris把鸡腿骨放在托盘上，拿起牛肉汉堡剥开包装纸，“我哥哥家新添了一个小宝宝，他们让我抱一抱她，可当我用手托住她的时候，他们竟然说我像是在托着鸡肉卷……”

Chris还未描述完，Tom就忍不住笑了出来，Chris看着面前洋溢着青春笑容的Tom，沉默了几秒。

天啊，他可真是可爱。

“Tom，你真的是讲师吗？”Chris打量着Tom白净的小脸，“我不是在怀疑你，可你看上去至少比我还小两岁。”

Tom故意板着脸模仿学院主任的声音来解释。

“我今年23岁，也是刚刚留校当老师。”

“23岁？！”Chris夸张地大叫，“你竟然比我大两岁？可你已经是讲师了，我还是个没毕业的学生！”

Tom的耳朵有些发红，他伸手捋了把金色的卷毛。

“我跳过级，读研究生的时候做过助教，又有导师引荐，毕业之后就留下来当讲师了。”

“真厉害！”Chris惊叹，Tom连忙摆手说这并不是什么值得惊讶的事，因为优秀的人有很多，他认为Chris也非常优秀。

两人一边闲聊一边吃光了满桌的食物，Chris在晚餐时光里给Tom介绍了自己的家人，包括父母和一兄一弟，Tom看起来十分羡慕Chris拥有的大家庭。

“你可以做我们家的第四个孩子，他们一定会非常喜欢你。”Chris幻想着Tom也加入自己家族的情景。

“那我就是Hemsworth家的神秘人了。”Tom打趣道，看起来心情不错。

Chris喜欢Tom的笑容，喜欢Tom的眼睛和他的小卷毛，他总是忍不住想去摸一把Tom的卷毛，还好他现在手上沾着油，怕弄脏Tom的头发，Chris才忍住了这个冲动。

晚饭后两人慢慢悠悠地走回宿舍，路上Chris也简单了解到了Tom的情况。

Tom独自生活，喜欢狗，但宿舍里不能养动物所以一直没能养一只，最爱的作者是莎士比亚。

“总会有机会养狗的，我也很喜欢动物，澳大利亚有很多动物，如果你来，我带你去抱抱考拉。”Chris跟在Tom身后看他掏出钥匙开门。

“我很期待。”

Tom脱掉鞋子摆好，并帮Chris拿了双拖鞋，Chris打量着极其整洁的二人公寓，把包放在门口。

“被褥都需要自己购买，我刚搬进来的时候也只有两个空床板和两个衣柜，”Tom为Chris介绍着房间，“这边是洗手间和浴室，没有厨房，不过冰箱和微波炉我都买了小型的，你需要储存或加热食物的时候可以随意使用。”

“谢谢，我是不是也该买些什么？我不能什么都借你的光，”Chris也换好了拖鞋，在房间里环视一周，他发现Tom在一张木制的小桌上摆了一套非常漂亮的茶具，“Tom，你喜欢喝茶？”

“英国人都爱喝茶。”Tom正从衣柜里翻找着什么，“或许是习惯吧。”

他终于找到件还算满意的毛衣。

“这件你大概能穿的下，”Tom双手拎着毛衣对着Chris比量，“你的身高跟我差不太多，但你比我壮。”

Chris看着Tom认真的眼睛，胸口突然揪紧了一阵，他慢吞吞地接过衣服，把Tom的毛衣套好，不过穿在他身上很难想象这其实是宽松款。

“这个季节穿短袖太冷了，你身体强壮也不能一直冻着。明天我只有一节课，上午上完课之后我陪你去机场问问行李的事情吧……”Tom又找出一条被子和一条毛毯，“今天你先盖我的毯子吧。”

“好，”Chris感动地看着忙来忙去的Tom，手掌在温暖的毛衣上摸了两把，“其实你本可以拒绝我的，我知道提出跟讲师做室友的要求很过分，还以为学院主任一定会大骂我一顿呢。”

Chris注视着铺好了被子的Tom。

“你是文学院的讲师，是不是很喜欢看书？我会尽量不吵到你。”

“我们不是同一个学院的，所以我稍微担心了一下自己不能好好照顾你……”Tom的蓝眼睛温柔如水，“再说我也不能一直独占二人宿舍，我更希望室友是Chris这么棒的人。”

Tom的夸奖总是诚心实意，这令Chris有些害羞，他抿了下嘴唇，笑着在Tom的后颈处轻轻拍了拍。

“谢谢。”

“还有，你不需要怕吵到我就小心翼翼的，不管出现什么问题我们都可以一起商量。”Tom冲Chris伸出手，笑容如木槿花般温暖，“欢迎你Chris，很高兴能与你成为室友。”

“谢谢，我也很高兴。”

Chris握住了Tom的手，他在面对Tom的笑容时总是有些头晕，但这时的Chris还没察觉到原因。

 

****TBC** **


	2. Chapter 2

有的人身上总是藏着惊喜，让你永远舍不得把眼睛从他身上移开。

 

****2.** **

 

在Chris的行李被成功找回后，他们开着Tom租来的面包车去了宜家。

“我觉得海蓝色的不错。”Tom在认真比对之后给出Chris回答。

他们现在正在挑选Chris要买的床上四件套，Chris拿着一套海蓝色的、一套黑色条纹的征求Tom的意见。

“不然还是都买了吧，毕竟再准备一套换洗用的比较好，”Tom侧头看着Chris，他在征询别人意见的时候总是会相当认真地注视着对方，“Chris觉得如何？”

“我觉得……很好。”Chris倒吸一口气。

在交谈时看着对方的眼睛确实是礼貌的好习惯，但被Tom那双眼睛那样注视着，Chris还是担心Tom的电力会让对方动弹不得，或是直接坠入爱河。

毕竟连他这个大男人都开始心跳加速了。

Chris把条纹的那套床上四件套扔到手推车里，抓着海蓝色的那套扇风。

“你觉得热了？”

“有点。”Chris耸了下肩膀。

他总不能说是Tom的眼睛害他感觉到热的吧，这太奇怪了。

“这里的空调的确开得很足，”Tom点点头，也伸出手帮Chris扇了扇风，他这可爱的动作让Chris不知所措，好在Tom只是扇了几下就停了下来，“一会儿买好东西我们可以去买两支冰淇淋，就在楼下。”

Chris连忙点头赞同。

他们走到了床垫区域，Tom提议床垫要试用一下才知道舒不舒适，Chris看着已经积极躺在床上的Tom看着他拍了拍床垫，也躺了下来。

“这一张是不是有些硬？但有的人喜欢睡硬一些的床，Chris觉得如何？”

“确实有些硬。”Chris皱了下眉，Tom就坐了起来，又去试用另外一张床垫，当他们一直这样试到第五个单人床垫的时候，两个大男孩躺在狭窄的床垫上转头相视一笑，Chris先坐了起来，冲Tom伸出手，将Tom拉起。

他看着Tom认真地在货物单上记下床垫的货号，突然对这么快就选到了合适的床垫感到可惜。

“天啊，这里怎么这么热。”Chris皱着眉头用手扇风，全然没有发现因为跟Tom一同躺在床上绷紧的肌肉在渐渐放松。

“不然我们先去吃冰激凌？或者我们去二楼的餐厅买些喝的？”Tom攥着一个小小的铅笔头，把货物单放在休闲衬衫的口袋里。

“没事，我们买好了再吃，”Chris一边扇风一边看着Tom，“Tom，你为什么一点都不热？我只穿了件毛衣，但你穿的是大衣。”

Tom摸了把自己的额头，伸手摸摸Chris冒出汗珠的额头，在被冰凉的手掌接触到的时候，Chris微微颤抖了一下。

“或许是因为Chris是澳洲男孩，天生就有阳光庇佑？但我从小就生长在伦敦，浑身都沾着伦敦的湿冷味道。”Tom笑着耸了下肩膀，从口袋里掏出一张手帕，帮Chris擦掉额头上的汗珠，“那么一会儿我们在买冰激凌的时候多买一杯大杯的冰可乐吧，你喜欢可乐吗？”

“当然，运动之后喝上一杯会很清爽。”Chris看着Tom把手帕叠好重新放回口袋。

在他的印象中这是第一次看到随身携带手帕的人。或许英国人都是这样的？Chris眨眨眼，推着车继续前进。

他们又买了杯子牙刷等生活用品和两个哑铃，Chris推着满满当当的一车东西和Tom一起去仓库提床垫结账，在Chris把东西都塞进面包车里之后，Tom一手拿着两支冰激凌，另一手提着一个大纸袋和一杯可乐走了过来。

Chris连忙先接过看起来较重的大纸袋。

“布丁？这么多？”Chris将大纸袋也塞进面包车里，接过Tom递过来的冰激凌，和他一同靠在面包车上吃了起来。

实际上外面的气温不高，Tom在吃掉冰淇淋的时候还打了个寒颤。

“去车里吧。”Chris从Tom手中接过大杯冰可乐，绕到副驾驶位坐好，而Tom则是回到了驾驶位上，神情有些沮丧。

“早知道应该坐在宜家的休息厅里吃，那里还开着空调。”

“车里也不错，”Chris早就消灭了那支对他而言过小的冰激凌，开始喝大杯冰可乐，“对了，你喜欢布丁？”

Tom咬下一口脆筒。

“有布丁的生活才是完整的。”

他把包着脆筒的纸放进准备好的垃圾袋里，搓搓手，双手握住方向盘。

“要出发喽！”

“Yes sir！”Chris欢快地配合着Tom。

他们没有马上回到公寓，而是开着面包车在街上转了一圈，Tom还开到了泰晤士河边，可因为河边的风太冷了，他们只是下来转了一圈就回到了车上，然后Tom又开车带Chris去吃了晚餐才一同回到公寓，和Chris一起布置房间。

当一切都整理妥当后，Chris和Tom站在房间中间。

“Chris来了之后，这里变得有家的感觉了。”

“但你的空间被我侵占了不少，你不会觉得变挤了吗？”

“挤也是一种乐趣，”Tom笑着用他那双大长腿丈量了一下两个单人床的间距，“Chris你睡相如何？如果你横着睡，脚就要搭在我的肚子上了。”

Chris伸手摸了把调皮的Tom的金色卷发。

“我会尽量不梦游的。”他故意捏着下巴，认真思考着，“我曾经在梦游的时候吃掉了我弟弟的布丁，他在冰箱里藏了十多个布丁，第二天一早起来发现全都没了，而我的嘴唇上面还沾着一小块布丁，他眼泪汪汪地抓着我的领子让我赔给他。”

Tom的眼睛瞪圆了，还转头看了看他刚刚把布丁整整齐齐码进去的冰箱。

“我骗你的，我弟弟根本不喜欢布丁。”Chris哈哈大笑。

意识到Chris是在逗他玩的Tom脸红了。

“噢……”Tom捋了把卷毛，“就算你吃掉了我的布丁，我也不会眼泪汪汪地抓着你的领子让你赔给我的。”

然而Chris很快就发现了Tom虽然不会在他吃掉他的布丁之后眼泪汪汪地抓着他的领子让他赔给他，但还是会闹点儿别扭的。

那一天，Chris刚刚洗好澡，一出浴室就看到散发着怨气的Tom站在冰箱面前一动不动，在他走过去问Tom怎么了的时候，Tom撅着嘴唇转了过来。

“Chris，你吃了我的布丁，我特意留了一个准备现在吃的。”

他就像一个被哥哥抢走蛋糕的弟弟，可怜兮兮地抓着裤腿，让Chris瞬间手足无措起来。

“抱、抱歉。”Chris垂下眉毛，伸手摸了下嘴唇，“那个，我下午饿了就吃了……我会赔给你。”

“我不是要你赔我。”

Tom沮丧地慢悠悠地挪着脚步回到了自己床边，Chris赶紧跟了过去。

“下次如果只剩一个，我绝对会留给你。”他保证道。

“……”Tom只是咬着嘴唇不说话。

或许布丁对Tom很重要，Chris开始为下午吃掉了Tom的布丁后悔，如果他在运动之后十分口渴时准备好的水被突然夺走他也会不高兴的。

“Tom，别生气了。”Chris柔声劝道。

Tom抬头看向Chris，憋了一会儿后“欸嘿嘿嘿嘿”地笑开了。

“我逗你的Chris，我怎么会因为一个布丁就生气呢！”

Chris这才反应过来这次是自己被Tom整蛊了，他无可奈何地笑了笑，伸手狠狠揉了一把Tom的金色卷毛。

“别这么用力摸，”Tom笑着抓住Chris的手腕，“我头发很少，这么用力会摸秃的。”

“不会的，多摸摸会长更多。”

“骗人！我可不信。”

Tom也伸手揉了把Chris的金发，然后两人直接笑着闹在了一起。

Chris没有告诉Tom，其实就算Tom对他耍些小脾气他也不会生气，他非常乐意像哥哥照顾弟弟那样宠着Tom，即使Tom比他还要年长两岁。于是哪怕Tom没有为布丁生气，Chris还是在第二天把超市里全部种类的布丁都买了回来，而Tom在看到Chris带给他的礼物之后笑着说了好几句感谢。Chris倚在墙边看着Tom像孩子一样纯真地笑着，美滋滋地把布丁都整齐地码在冰箱里，也忍不住微笑起来。

他和热爱布丁的Tom开始了同居生活，原本在来伦敦前以为交换生的生活会辛苦又无趣的担忧都消散不见了，Chris甚至爱上了他在伦敦的生活，而这都是托他拥有了一个可爱又迷人的室友的福。

这位可爱又迷人的室友Tom在晚上的空闲时间常常会拿出书来读上一段，有时是一首诗，有时是一段戏剧，有时是一段散文，而Chris总是会放下手机或是哑铃搬着他的椅子到Tom旁边，跨坐在椅子上，双手搭在椅背上听Tom读书。

Chris喜欢听Tom朗读，甚至有些沉迷，他认为这或许跟Tom好听的声音有关。他在高中时曾遇到过一个教文学的班主任，那位老先生总是戴着一副死气沉沉的黑框眼镜，念书时一板一眼，语调平乏的像条笔直的马路，Chris在听他念书时经常三分钟内就能进入熟睡状态，当他开始做梦时再被老先生气愤地用书脊敲醒。

但Tom不同，就算听不懂内容，Chris的眼睛依旧无法从Tom凝视着书本的蓝色眼睛上离开，也无法从Tom一张一合的薄薄嘴唇上离开。Tom在读到嘴唇干燥的时候会伸出舌头轻轻舔一下唇瓣，他的舌尖是粉色的，因为嘴唇很薄，显得他的舌尖较有肉感。

“我还是第一次遇到这么喜欢听莎士比亚作品的工科生。”这是Tom在Chris连续在他的读书时间内到场五次后说的话。

他抿着嘴唇，放下书本看着Chris的样子有些害羞。每当Chris盯着他超过两分钟后，Tom的耳尖就会染上红色。

“你读得很棒，我喜欢听你读书。”

Chris笑着摸了下下巴，但Tom害羞的样子不知怎的传染给了他，他感觉自己的脸颊也热了起来，就在这时，Tom笑着抓起手机，把屏幕上的时间展示给Chris看。

“我亲爱的室友，你要先去洗澡吗？”

“好，我先去洗。”

Chris在起身时不忘戳了下Tom的卷毛，惹得他立刻捂住了发际线。

Chris的头发比Tom的长，Tom才因此提议由Chris先洗澡。像这样约定洗澡的先后顺序，约定打扫房间的时间以及准备早餐的琐碎小事都让Chris感到充实，他爱这种充实感，并为能遇到与自己如此默契的室友感到幸运。

Chris从外型上看上去阳光又野性，就像Tom所说，他是那种澳大利亚海边的冲浪男孩，身上甚至带有阳光的味道，但这样的Chris实际上相当顾家，对琐碎的家务事十分在行，而Tom给人文质彬彬的印象，却在某些地方有些迷糊。

让Chris意识到Tom是个迷糊鬼是在一次Tom看书看到入迷的时候，那时的Tom竟然直接抓着喝光了的空茶杯往嘴边送，还磕到了牙，正在旁边玩手机的Chris听到Tom“嗷”地一声捂住了嘴巴，哭笑不得地走过去看着Tom红红的湿润的眼睛。

“你没发觉茶已经喝光了吗？”

Tom委屈地摇了摇头，于是Chris笑着接过茶杯，重新到了一杯给Tom，他还因此学会了新的技能——为英国人（Tom）泡茶，附赠提醒“茶还烫要小心”及续杯服务。

“噢Chris，你真贴心。”小迷糊Tom一手拿着书本一手端着Chris泡的茶，笑得像个纯真的弟弟——这是Chris对Tom的专属形容。

Chris热爱锻炼，而Tom也是，这点其实让Chris有些惊讶，毕竟Tom给人的印象是文艺一派的。Chris甚至认为比起教书，Tom更适合站在舞台上演罗密欧，用他那双会说话的眼睛把台下所有的少女瞬间变成迷恋他的朱丽叶。他也曾这样跟Tom说过，可Tom却说他比较想看Chris演他的朱丽叶。

“一米九的壮汉朱丽叶？”Chris故意做了一个提裙子的动作，惹得Tom哈哈大笑。

他们在晨起后总是一同去跑步，最初Chris以为Tom也是慢跑，但Tom竟然飞速跑完了五千米，还试图在下一次的晨跑中突破这次的跑步时长。

“英国的晨跑都是练速度的吗？”Chris在回到公寓后接了杯水咕咚咕咚地一口气喝光。

“不是，只是我想练好五千米。如果你喜欢慢跑，我就陪你慢跑。”Tom摘掉一顶有些破旧的鸭舌帽，认真洗了手，将刚刚带回来的早餐摆在餐桌上。

“我只是有些吃惊，并不是跟不上你的速度，”Chris在餐桌旁坐好，拿起属于他的热狗，“我平时不怎么跑步，都是去健身房锻炼，或者去海边冲浪。”

“你的身体像雕塑一样，真令人羡慕，”Tom拿着属于他的三明治咬了一口，“你可得教教我如何能锻炼出像你一样完美的身体。”

Chris稍微想象了一下Tom的脸下面配上自己的身体……这跟他穿上华丽的裙子出演朱丽叶一样奇特。

“我觉得你现在已经很完美了。”

Chris咬下一大口热狗，冲盯着他看的Tom眨眨眼。

但他最终还是被Tom抓到了健身房，并亲自为Tom示范了一遍他平时会做的训练，Tom认真看完了所有训练，皱皱眉头。

“我也要每天都做一遍才能练出你这样的身体吗？”

“你现在的身材不是已经很棒了吗？”Chris拍了下Tom的胸肌，“而且你不是说过话剧社邀请了你出演罗密欧吗？罗密欧可不能长着雷神的身体。”

Tom眨眨眼。

“你说的没错。”

Chris笑了。

“但我还是希望你能出演我的朱丽叶。”

Chris哭笑不得。

在他好不容易让Tom暂时放弃邀请他出演朱丽叶的时候，Tom又做了一件让Chris惊讶的事。长着一副优等生脸的Tom竟然邀请他去夜店玩，还说是庆祝Chris成为他室友一个月需要搞些活动。

“夜店？”

“是啊，”Tom笑了，“我们可以去放松一下，跳跳舞。”

“跳舞？”

“是啊，”Tom笑得更开了，“跳舞让人快乐，我喜欢一切让我想要跳舞的音乐。”

Chris当然无法拒绝Tom的邀请，他只是觉得夜店和Tom的形象不太符合，还好Tom邀请他去的夜店是家轻松舒适的店。

两人点了两杯酒，聊了会儿天，在钢琴曲的背景音乐被切换之后Tom放下酒杯跟着节奏摆动起身体来，Chris这才知道Tom不光是喜欢跳舞，而且跳得相当好。

夜店里不乏好的舞者，可Tom的舞蹈更能打动他。Tom一边跳着Shuffle的舞步一边活泼地用肩膀碰碰站在一旁喝酒的Chris。

“Chris，一起来跳舞吧！”Tom邀请着Chris。

“我不会跳舞。”Chris摆摆手。

“只要跟着节奏摆动身体就可以了。”Tom笑着跟随节奏踩踏着地板，“Shuffle的发源地是澳大利亚墨尔本，是你的家乡，我以为这会引起你的共鸣。”

Chris为难地笑了笑。

“我只会一点点拉丁。”

“噢！”Tom立刻随意扭了两个拉丁的舞步，笑着邀请Chris，“那么，要来一点儿吗？我也只会一点儿。”

“好吧。”Chris无法推脱，只好跟着音乐简单扭了扭胯。

Chris在高中毕业晚会上表演过拉丁舞，可他根本不愿回想起自己当时的舞步，那时的舞蹈回忆留给他的只有紧张和尴尬，但他现在的舞伴是Tom，Chris突然觉得即使自己跳得不好也能在舞蹈中找到快乐。

Tom跳拉丁的动作也不太标准，就像他说的只会一点儿一样，但他跳得十分放松。或许是Tom带动了Chris的兴致，让他甚至敢去拉住Tom的手让Tom做了一次转圈的动作。当Tom笑着转回Chris怀里时，Chris从身后抱了他一下。

“哇哦，这样转着圈最后回到你的身边，感觉不错，原来跳拉丁舞的女士都是这样的感觉，很新鲜。”Tom拉着Chris的手，眼睛像蓝宝石般耀眼，“你要不要也试试？”

Chris挑着眉头笑了，学着Tom刚才的动作转了一圈，但他做得比较笨拙，转回Tom怀中的时候还被抱怨了一句“这么壮根本就抱不住啊”。

之后他们又跳了一会儿，Chris追加了一杯马丁尼，跟Tom学了一两个Shuffle的动作，直到半夜两人才尽兴离开。

他们沿着马路边朝公寓慢悠悠地走着，Chris侧头看着Tom被风吹动的卷毛，心口的热度却无法被风吹去。

只短短一个月的同居时间，Tom在他心中的分量似乎就更不一样了，可他也说不上到底哪里不一样。

他看到了Tom太多的地方，Tom刚刚起床时的迷糊，Tom跑五千米时的认真，Tom读书时的语调，Tom吃布丁时的纯真，Tom跳舞时的放松……和Tom在一起的时光总是快乐的如不知忧愁滋味的孩子，他喜欢Tom在提起感兴趣的话题时像个兴奋的小话痨一样说个不停，喜欢Tom在发觉自己不知不觉说了太久害羞着吐舌头的可爱，喜欢Tom在看书看到感人之处时湿润着双眼说“噢Chris我忍不住要哭出来了”的模样……可Tom还有很多没有被他看到的地方，这令Chris十分害怕，他不知道如果再看到更多更多的Tom会发生什么，或许他会因此而喜欢上Tom的一切。

“Tom……”

“嗯？”

在Tom转头看向他的时候，Chris立刻回避了Tom的视线。

“Chris？”

“没事，我就是……”

Tom停下脚步，转身看着Chris躲闪的眼睛。

“我就是，觉得和你在一起的时候特别开心。”

“我也是。”Tom露出璀璨的笑容，Chris的话似乎让他很高兴，“I love Chris Hemsworth,and Chris Hemsworth loves me too,right?”

Chris刹那间怔住了。

I love Chris Hemsworth.

I love Chris Hemsworth.

I love Chris Hemsworth.

他抬起头。

但Tom的眼中没有一丝不单纯的笑意。

他纯真的地方让Chris心生苦闷。

And Chris Hemsworth loves me too,right?

是这样吗？

答案是肯定的。

可似乎还有些不一样的地方。

但Chris还不敢确定。

“……Right.”

在夜色中，Chris注视着Tom闪烁着星光的眼睛，温柔地轻轻拍了拍Tom惹人怜爱的后颈。

 

****TBC** **


	3. Chapter 3

****3.** **

 

“今天我的学生向我问起了你。”Tom一边对着镜子系领带，一边貌似不经意提起。

“是吗。”Chris对Tom的学生问了什么不感兴趣，但他对Tom的回答很感兴趣，“你怎么回答的？”

“你不问她问了什么问题吗？”Tom调整着领带的松紧度，有些诧异地转过头。

她？果然是女生。

Chris放下哑铃，拿起毛巾擦了把汗。

“我不认识你的学生，我猜无非就是她向你打听我的电话，或者打听我和Hiddleston老师的关系……毕竟我是个学生，却能住比学生宿舍条件更好的职工宿舍。”

“前半部猜对了，”Tom笑着眨了眨眼睛，“有女生向我打听你的联系方式和情感状况。”

“你不会出卖我的吧？”Chris从床上站起，走到Tom身边。

“当然，我跟她说了，如果她很在意你，还是亲自向你本人要电话比较好，”Tom注视着Chris，表情渐渐凝重，“Chris，我不想成为你交女朋友的阻碍。”

Chris从Tom水蓝色的双眸中看到了一个紧紧皱着眉头的自己。

他不喜欢Tom的那句“我不想成为你交女朋友的阻碍”。

Chris知道，在到伦敦之后，他的闲暇时间都是和Tom一同度过的，但他觉得很快乐，他以为Tom也是一样。

“Tom，我了解自己的受欢迎情况，但我也了解你的，”Chris认真直视着Tom的眼睛，“你说你不想成为我交女朋友的阻碍，这让我有些受伤。”

Tom的目光有些慌张，他连连摆手解释。

“Chris，我的意思只是，你是个青春洋溢的大学生，充分享受青春是件美好的事，但我似乎占用了你很多私人时间。”

“在这点上我们一样，”Chris的语调变得激动，“Tom，和谁在一起更开心就跟谁在一起，这样不好吗？还是说，你在影射我占用了你太多私人时间，让你没有时间约会？”

“不是的！我当然不会这样想！”Tom的声音因为焦急微微抬高，“我和Chris的想法一样，和你在一起的时间总是非常开心，所以我才总和你待在一起。”

他垂下头，卷毛也没精神地耸搭着。

“抱歉，是我不好，”他一脸歉意地抬头看向Chris，“在这点上我明明和Chris想法相同，却还是多心多嘴了，以后我会更加尊重Chris的意见。”

“我也很抱歉，刚才我不该冲你喊叫，”Chris为自己凶了Tom而后悔，“其实我知道Tom只是在为我考虑。”

两个人同时捋了把额发，相互看着对方，然后他们突然一同笑了起来，像老友争执后马上和好那样自然地抱了下对方。

“噢，我得走了，下午你确定要自己出去逛逛吗？”Tom在松开Chris之后低头看了眼手表，“或许找位向导会更好，比如说你的同学。”

“如果你下午没课，我一定会邀请你做我的向导。”

“抱歉，如果我没有课，一定会陪你一起去的。”Tom的眉毛沮丧地垂着，但他很快就笑了起来，“瞧，我刚才还说要把你推出去享受青春，现在却迫不及待想跟你黏在一起了。”

Tom的这句话像带着甜味又柔软的风，吹散了Chris心中的烦闷，还钻到他心头里灌了一杯蜜糖，弄得Chris轻飘飘的。

“我就知道你舍不得把我让给别人。”

Tom咧开嘴哈哈大笑，他的眼角又堆起了笑纹，看起来和善又可爱。

“好了兄弟，”Tom拍了一下Chris结实的肱二头肌，“现在的问题在于你对伦敦并不熟悉。要是你找不到路了就给我发信息，我下了课可以过去接你。”

Chris皱起眉头，他不喜欢Tom把他当成小孩子，因为在他心里Tom才是弟弟，是他们家的第四位荣誉成员。不过这好歹是Tom对他的关心，Chris还是把Tom的好意感激地收了下来。

“放心吧。”他推着Tom的肩膀把他送到门口，“Hiddleston讲师，祝你有个愉快的下午。”

“是顺利的授课。”Tom冲他眨眨眼，提着皮包小跑着下了楼。

Chris低头望着离自己越来越远的Tom的小脑瓜，关上门，转身回浴室冲澡。

他在Tom离开之后才意识到他们刚才的对话有多肉麻。

“瞧，我刚才还说要把你推出去享受青春，现在却迫不及待想跟你黏在一起了。”

“我就知道你舍不得把我让给别人。”

Chris回想着刚才的发言，用他的大手抓着脸，用力搓了两下，仰起头让热水浸湿身体。

在澳大利亚的时候，他和朋友之间也会开些玩笑，可都没像和Tom一样让他感到肉麻，但Chris不能否认自己喜欢这种说不清楚的感觉。

他擦干身体，用吹风机吹干头发，换好衣服，把手机揣进口袋，将公寓里的电器开关都检查一遍才准备出门。

Chris今天下午没课，可Tom却有课要上，于是平常好的像连体婴儿一样的两人只好分头行动。

他今天想去市场逛逛，但没有做足功课的Chris并不知道哪些市场比较有趣，只好掏出手机求助Google，最终将目的地定在了博罗市场。在乘巴士到达目的地后，Chris立刻被眼花缭乱的市场吸引住了，身为一个ins狂魔，Chris当然不会放过录制小视频上传ins的机会。他把在市场上看到的令他感到有趣的食物和小玩意儿展示给他在澳大利亚的朋友们看，不一会儿就收获了不少点赞和回复。

“别拍吃的了，拍点儿伦敦的妞儿看看。”

Chris皱着眉头念完一条回复，耸了耸肩膀。

伦敦的妞儿？

今天怎么谁都要跟他提妞儿？

真没劲，他哪有时间看妞儿啊，有Tom在身边，他的注意力怎么可能被别人吸引过去？根本不可能有比Tom更可爱的伦敦人！

Chris小声嘟囔着，却在自言自语之后被自己的想法吓了一跳，他挠挠头发，在原地走了几圈后才继续向前挪动。

Tom很可爱，但这个最可爱的伦敦人Tom是男的，Chris当然清楚这一点，可惜这并没有阻碍到他对Tom的喜爱。他认为这种喜爱一定和对朋友的喜爱有所不同，但他又不敢把这一种喜爱直接划分到带着爱欲的那一种中——要知道钢铁直男Chris从出生到现在的21年内都只跟女孩儿约会，从没想过可以跟男人滚到床上去。

“我觉得我快完蛋了。”Chris买了杯青草汁，试图依靠那种奇妙的味道冷静一下，他四处打量贩卖新鲜蔬菜和肉类的摊位，为不能买回去感到惋惜。

Chris是真的很想和Tom一起做一次晚餐。

他摇摇头，继续慢悠悠地逛着市场，他明明还是个散发着阳光味道的小伙子，逛起市场却像个持家的男人。

前方是个卖酱豆子的小摊，Chris尝了一颗，买下一瓶酱豆子和一瓶蘑菇酱，抱着购物纸袋继续前进。他突然想起Tom曾跟他说起过在博罗市场附近有家鸡腿做得不错的小店，可他却不记得店名了。他向附近的人打听了一下，可惜他们都不知道Tom提到的店位于何处。

Chris掏出手机看了眼时间，快速按了一串数字。

现在正好是下课时间，Tom应该可以接他的电话。

“Chris？”电话果然被立刻接起，Tom的声音听起来有些着急，“你迷路了？”

“不是的，我现在在博罗市场，我……”

他的手机突然响起了电量提示音，随即就自动关机了。Chris看着漆黑的屏幕叹了口气。

这台手机他用了三年了，现在的电池状况不太好，有时明明还有30%多的电量却会自动关机。

Chris瞪了一眼电池持续力严重不足的手机，放回口袋，决定在博罗市场吃个够。

他干脆走回入口安心逛起市场来，还把他觉得好吃的食物给Tom也买了一份。正当他抱着两个大纸袋走向出口时，胳膊突然被拽住了，Chris皱着眉头回头，看到了一个汗流浃背气喘吁吁的Tom。

“Chris！！！”Tom死死抓着他的胳膊不肯松手，额头上布满了汗珠，他金色的卷毛都被浸湿贴在了头皮上。

Chris呆呆地看着Tom，想帮Tom擦掉额头上的汗水，可他的双臂都被Tom抓着，手里还抱着纸袋。

“Tom？你怎么过来了？为什么要跑成这样？”

Tom的双眼湿漉漉的，仿佛有万种情感要传达给Chris，但Chris在其中抓到了重点——Tom在担心他。

在这么短的时间内从大学到达博罗市场，Chris可以确定Tom不是自己飙车来的，就是指挥出租车司机飙车来的。

他觉得似乎有什么东西已经彻底改变了，就在这个气喘吁吁拼命赶来的Tom映入眼帘的时刻，Chris就确定，Tom对他而言不可能只是一个一见如故的好友，不可能只是一个他想疼爱的荣誉第四人了。

爱从不是瞬间滋长成型的东西，但它会在刹那间被催化。

Tom蓝色的眼睛中蒙着雾气，像傍晚雾气缭绕的水蓝色湖面，他因奔跑变得不均匀的气息打在Chris的脸上，胸脯上下浮动着，头发和外套都凌乱着。现在的Tom和在校园里穿着整齐西装的Hiddleston讲师是完全不一样的Tom，但在Chris眼中，这个Tom是完全属于他的，

静谧湖面上激起的涟漪也是只为他的。

“Chris……”Tom看起来快要哭出来了，泪珠在眼眶里打转，连续重复了几遍“你没事就好了”，Chris忍不住扔掉了手里的袋子，双手扶着Tom的肩膀柔声安慰他。

“你为什么会认为我出事了呢？你是怎么过来的？为什么跑得这么急？”

“我借了学院主任的车，我想他得去交罚单了。”Tom慢慢松开紧抓着Chris胳膊的手，他那两条高度不同的眉毛紧紧皱在一起，看起来委屈极了，“你突然就挂断了电话，我以为你出事了。”

“是手机没电自动关机了，”Chris连忙掏出手机给Tom看，可他无法理解只是电话挂断就以为自己出事了的Tom，“Tom，我已经是成年人了。”

“我知道，我知道，”Tom蹲下来，把Chris扔在地上的袋子和散落在旁边的食物捡起来，“我知道你要说我小题大做。”

他慢慢站起，把已经不能吃了的那些扔到旁边的垃圾箱里。

“因为你不知道最近伦敦发生了针对游客的抢劫案，目前还没抓到抢劫犯，而上次的案发地点是在格林威治市场附近，谁知道他会不会到其他市场抢劫……”

Tom才刚解释一半，一个戴着头套的男人就从市场里飞奔出来，身后还跟着两个警察。

“噢，他来的还真是时候。”Chris瞬间把Tom护在身后，Tom拉住了他的胳膊。

“他手里拿着刀！或许还有枪！你……”

但以Tom的力气根本拉不住Chris，他已经在确保Tom处于安全位置的同时把手机扔了过去，还正中头套男眉心，动作的流畅就像他高中时扔橄榄球一样轻松。从后面追上来的警察趁机压住了头套男的双臂，并给他戴上了手铐。

Chris耸耸肩，转头看向瞠目结舌瞪着他的Tom。

“现在我安全了？”他终于腾出手来为Tom擦掉了汗珠，“其实我打电话给你，是想问问你鸡腿很好吃的店在哪。”

“我想我今天不能带你去吃鸡腿了。”Tom冲走过来的警察叔叔努努嘴。

然后Chris和Tom被一同带上了警车——去警局做笔录，当他们从警局出来后天已经黑了，Chris抱着两个有些破烂的纸袋走在Tom身边。

“你既然知道有抢劫案，就不该急着来找我，如果你遭遇危险我会自责死的。”Chris轻声抱怨。

“我已经知道你有能力保护自己了，可我……”

Tom的话说到一半就停了下来，Chris侧头看他，发现Tom垂下的手在微微颤抖。

“Tom？”

“……”

那双修长的、骨节分明的手在握着茶杯柄的时候、托着书本的时候、轻轻拍着他肩膀的时候、冲他大力挥动的时候都十分好看，即使像现在这样暴露着主人的无助时也是如此惹人怜爱。

Chris忍不住伸手把Tom颤抖的左手握在手里。

“谢谢你这样担心我。”

Tom没有掙开他的手，他们就这样牵着手继续向前迈着步子。

“要是你那时没有砸中抢劫犯，对方很有可能会拿着刀子直奔你而来刺伤你，如果他有枪，或许他会击中你。”Tom的语调中带着不满，“Chris，你对你的体格太自信了，你不能不考虑可能出现的危险情况。”

Chris看着在旁边发牢骚的Tom，忍不住微笑起来。

“小傻瓜，你在我身边，我怎么可能砸不中呢。”

他柔声说道。

Tom猛地转头，Chris也正巧正侧头看着他，他在Tom的眼神和微张的薄唇中看到了Tom的诧异——似乎还夹杂着一丝惊喜。

他猜想聪明的Tom或许是感觉到了什么，所以Chris没有继续说下去。

所有一切的不合理担心都是源于爱和关心，Tom之所以这么急着赶来，是因为他在意自己。一想到他想拼力保护的Tom也想拼力保护他，Chris就忍不住握紧了Tom的手。

他不知道这份感情是否会有归宿，也不知道Tom对他的在意究竟有几分和他一样，但Chris知道，他永远都不会忘记Tom了。

 

****TBC** **


	4. Chapter 4

****4.** **

 

在确认了自己已经爱上Tom之后，Chris反而冷静了下来，至少他认为自己很冷静。

从和Tom相遇到现在的相识相知还不足两月，Chris却可以确定他和Tom都不是那种尝试之后可以轻易放手的人。如果刨去接近半年的假期，他和Tom能同居在伦敦这间职工宿舍的日子也只有半年，而半年的时光对人生来说太短暂了。

爱的方式多种多样，不说破或许也是维持长久的一种。如果他和Tom一直保持着挚友的关系，或许在未来的某天他们还可以相约在澳大利亚的海边，他教Tom冲浪，Tom赤着脚教他跳舞。

Chris是这样认为的。

但他依旧在和Tom有肢体接触时会忍不住多抱一会儿Tom的肩膀，在和Tom交谈的时候会望着Tom出神，在Tom看书的时候会忘记收回他过于火热的视线。

他冷静又无法冷静，可他根本没有意识到自己是个非常容易做出琐碎小动作的人，他也没有意识到，对于他自己没有发觉的小动作，Tom采取了默许的态度。

12月初的一天晚上，Chris坐在床上看他澳大利亚朋友发在ins上的冲浪视频。他现在使用的是一台新手机——Tom陪他一起去买的，之前的那台手机在博罗市场对付抢劫犯时已经摔坏了。

刚刚洗好澡的Tom从浴室走出来，身上穿着他深蓝色的纯棉睡衣，一边擦着湿漉漉的金色卷毛一边凑了过来。Tom身上带着和Chris一样的沐浴露味道，可Chris觉得Tom要比自己甜多了。

这个带着甜味儿的Tom像个好奇宝宝一样瞄着Chris屏幕上的冲浪视频，歪头看了他一眼。

“你开始想念澳大利亚的海了，是吗？”

Chris点点头，把播放结束的视频关掉，双手撑在床上向后仰着头，这个姿势能帮助他活动脖子。

“我已经两个月没有去冲浪了。”

“英国也有好的冲浪地点，但从伦敦过去至少要十个小时的车程。”Tom把毛巾搭在肩膀上，双臂的手肘放在膝上撑着上半身的重量。

“你说的是康沃尔？听说从伦敦到那边要坐火车。”Chris侧身靠在枕头上看着Tom。

“是的，如果想在休息日之内往返根本无法好好冲浪。”Tom惋惜地垂下眉头。

“噢，说起冲浪……”

Chris抱着枕头坐了起来，开始给Tom讲起自己的冲浪史。

在他讲述的时候，Tom一直安静又认真地听着，他会在Chris讲到有趣的地方时发自内心地笑，在Chris讲到危险之处时凝重地皱起眉毛。

Chris爱极了和Tom聊天的感觉。即使他所谈论的话题对Tom来说不够有趣，Tom也会非常认真地听他说完。Tom像个认真听讲的好学生，像个充满幻想的好奇宝宝，像个学识广博的老先生……这些不同的Tom组成了眼前的让Chris迷恋不已的Tom。

Chris喜欢为Tom介绍他的家乡，他认为澳大利亚是全世界最美好的国度，他希望Tom能更加了解他的家乡，他希望Tom也能爱上他的家乡。

Chris讲着澳大利亚什么都好，讲着那里有各种各样的动物，有热情善良的人民，有美丽浪漫的大海……

唯独没有Tom。

但这句话他没有说出口。

“很快就到圣诞节了，”Tom温柔地笑着，“圣诞假期你可以好好冲浪了，和蓝天大海为伴，想想就很快乐。”

“……是啊。”

Chris很想念冲浪带给他的乐趣，可此时他想到圣诞假期的冲浪活动却高兴不起来。

在Chris的家里，每年的圣诞节是全家人欢聚一堂的重要节日，他当然不能缺席，但他舍不得离开Tom。

坐在他一旁的Tom叫了一声Chris的名字，眼睛中透着温柔的担忧，Chris沉默地微笑着转头看着Tom。

“Chris，”Tom注视着Chris的眼睛，“我觉得你这段日子变得深沉了，有些像心事重重的大哥。”

果然什么都瞒不住心思细腻的Tom。Chris想着，轻轻拍了下Tom的后颈。

“叫哥哥。”

“……”Tom板下脸，用埋怨的视线瞪着Chris，但他们只是互相对视了几秒钟Tom就绷不住笑了出来。

“好吧，好吧，brother，”他又笑得像个纯真的弟弟了，“你总是想听我叫你哥哥。”

“谁叫你是我们家的老么。”Chris得意地咧嘴。

在圣诞假期的第一天，Chris坐了一整天飞机飞回墨尔本，他的父母和兄弟都十分热情地迎接了他。

亲人的嘘寒问暖总是让人感动，但Chris的心思却完全不在他温暖的家里。

现在的Tom或许正在一边喝茶一边看书，可Tom却只能自己泡茶了，不知道他会不会迷迷糊糊地又磕到牙齿。

他的牙齿又白又整齐，笑着露出来的时候十分可爱。

Chris拿着哥哥递给他的啤酒想着。

他稍微休息了一下就拿出冲浪板和朋友去了海边，做好热身运动后Chris把手机交给朋友，抱着冲浪板走向海中。在朋友给他录制了一段冲浪视频并拍了一堆他被大浪打下来的照片后Chris回到海边，站在沙滩上给Tom发送了视频。他赤脚在沙滩上啪嗒啪嗒地踩了几个脚印，一边踩一边拍第二个视频，Tom刚好发来了视频邀请。

Chris手一抖，手机险些掉在沙滩上，他以半跪的姿势接住了手机，深吸一口气，接起视频电话。

“嘿！你看起来不错！”Tom的声音听上去很爽朗，Chris也换上带着阳光味道的笑容。

“噢Tom……你看到了我的冲浪视频了吗？”

“Oh yes of course!”Tom看起来十分兴奋，“你看起来就像能驾驭浪花一样，我觉得很酷。”

Chris转了一圈，用摄像头为Tom展示澳大利亚的海滩。

“看，这里就是我经常冲浪的海滩。”Chris继续把镜头移动到脚下，“这是我刚刚踩的脚印，这里的沙滩非常柔软。”

Chris举着手机在沙滩上坐下。

“你的皮肤都被晒红了。”Tom一脸好奇地透过镜头打量着Chris。

“我很容易被晒红，”Chris耸了下肩膀，“我现在看起来就像是西瓜的果肉部分。你怎么样？在做什么？”

“看书——”Tom从桌子上抓起《空王冠》展示给Chris看，“可惜没人帮我泡茶了，刚才自己泡茶的时候觉得手艺生疏了不少。”

Chris皱起眉头。

“你在宿舍？”他凑近镜头看着Tom身后的背景，那的确是他和Tom的宿舍，因为Tom在墙上贴了一张雷神的漫画海报，“你圣诞不回家？你之前可没说过。”

“我打算趁着假期仔细把《空王冠》看几遍，这对我的论文会很有帮助。”Tom转移开了话题。

“或许你用朗读的方式会更好。”

可惜你身边没有我这个听众。

Chris伸手在沙滩上抓了一把沙子，看着视频中Tom的脸，心口堵得难受。

他真想就这样钻进屏幕中好好拥抱一下Tom。

“我接受你的建议。”Tom依旧笑得像个纯真的弟弟，但Chris却不能像个成熟的哥哥一样尊重他弟弟要仔细读几遍《空王冠》的意愿了。

“Tom，抱歉，我得先挂了。”

“啊……”Tom愣了一下，勾起嘴角微笑的动作有些牵强，“抱歉，我是不是打扰到你和家人团聚了？还是我先挂吧，祝你们圣诞快乐。”

Tom笑着挂断了视频通话。

Chris看着显示着“通话结束”的屏幕，表情也冷峻起来，他立刻预定了晚上回伦敦的机票，向家人一一道歉，启程返回伦敦。

他顾不得长途飞行带来的疲惫，一下飞机就直奔宿舍。当他把钥匙插进宿舍门锁的时候，Chris突然紧张起来，站在门口深深吸了口气。

他没有告诉Tom他回伦敦的事，他也不知道Tom在看到他的那一刻会有什么样的反应，但Chris希望Tom会是欣喜的。

Chris终于打开了门，映入眼帘的是正坐在床上发呆的Tom——但Tom坐的床是Chris的那张单人床，床上铺的是他们一同在宜家挑选的海蓝色床单。

Tom抬起头，怔怔地看着突然归来的Chris，Chris能看到Tom的脸在慢慢地、相当生动地涨红，然后Tom惊慌失措地站了起来，像个犯错误的小孩一样无助地抓了下裤腿。

Chris没有说话，Tom也没有，他的眼中闪烁着一些焦虑，仿佛是不可告人的秘密被Chris发现了一样，可他越是心虚，Chris就越是高兴。

此刻的Tom对Chris来说就像一块无法抵抗的磁石，Chris被磁石吸引着快步向前抱住了Tom，无视他没有关上的门，无视他扔在门口的行李箱，无视他背上背着的旅行背包。

Chris不知道此刻该对Tom说些什么，即使他在回程的飞机上已经策划好了该如何和Tom一起度过这个圣诞节，该如何把从刚回到澳大利亚就立刻买给Tom的薰衣草小熊送给Tom……这一切在他看到坐在他床上发呆的Tom的刹那间就被Chris全都忘在了脑后。

他现在只想感受Tom。

Chris抱着浑身僵硬的Tom，不知等了多久Tom终于伸出手，轻轻环绕在Chris结实的腰上。

这个拥抱不需要补充任何带着思念的话语，光是从Tom心口传来的跳动声判断，Chris就知道他们的思念是相互的。

当Chris松开Tom的时候，他看到了Tom湿润的眼睛和发红的眼眶，那双蓝色通透的眼睛中隐藏着隐忍和克制，这让Chris无法平静，他想用一个吻来打破这些隐忍和克制，也打破自己的，可就在他的嘴唇才要碰到Tom的薄唇时，Tom就用力推开了他，没有防备的Chris因为背后还背着背包重心不稳，向后踉跄了几步。

“Chris。”Tom的声音在颤抖。

Chris不解地摇摇头，他看着Tom含水的双眼直直地看着他。

“……”

Chris吞了吞口水。

他用三十秒的时间读懂了Tom的眼神——那是在感性中拼力抓着理性的蜘蛛丝的眼神，Tom在告诉他，如果再继续下去，他们就回不去了。

“Tom，我……”Chris哽咽了。

再继续下去……

再继续下去……

他们会接吻，会相互爱抚对方的身体，会倒在其中一个单人床上耳鬓厮磨到天亮，他们会一直这样亲密地度过Chris在伦敦的剩余时光，直到Chris回到墨尔本完成大四的学业，Tom留在伦敦完成他下一学年的授课，他们都会如世界上最幸福的恋人一样甜蜜。但在那之后，他们或许会渐渐淡去，回归自己的生活。

“我们都不愿做彼此的‘一日挚爱’，不是吗？”Tom笑了，但他现在的笑容一点都不好看。

Chris的眼圈红了。

因为他无法反驳Tom的话。

他深深为Tom所吸引，而Tom也是如此，但当他确定自己并非单恋的时候却不能继续两情相悦的下一步了。

“因为我们都不能失去我们自己，是吗？”Chris痛苦地问道。

Tom微微垂着头，给了Chris一个寂寞的笑容。

Chris低下头，从背包中拿出薰衣草小熊塞到Tom手中，连衣服也不脱就沉默着躺在了自己的单人床上，他闻到海蓝色床单上还留着的Tom的余香后，Tom关掉了灯。

Chris一动不动地躺了一会儿，翻了个身，但适应了黑暗的双眼只能看到Tom留给他的背影。

Tom从不喜欢对着墙睡觉。

“……”

Chris又翻了个身，平躺着发呆。

他还记得在圣诞之前Tom曾问过他回国毕业后想做什么工作，Chris回答Tom他想做冲浪教练。

“你一定会是一个很棒的教练，你会让很多人都享受到冲浪的乐趣。”

被Tom称赞了的Chris很高兴，他继续说着自己想同时兼任潜水教练的梦想。

“真棒，”Tom露出羡慕的眼神，“海里一定很漂亮。”

“当然，如果你来澳大利亚我一定会带你一起去潜水，海里真的很漂亮，你会觉得那里十分纯净，十分包容，在海里的时候，你会觉得身心都被温柔的大海抚慰了。”Chris笑着说，“Tom呢？你会一直在这里教课吗？”

“我不知道，”Tom思考着，“其实我只是想从事跟莎士比亚有关的工作，或者是研究他的作品，或者是出演他的作品，或者是将自己对他作品的拙见当做授课内容，和学生们热切讨论……”

“你都快变成莎士比亚的男人了。”Chris笑着拍了下Tom的肩膀，Tom有些害羞地抿起嘴唇。

那时的他们是在泰晤士河边畅谈自己的理想和虚构的未来的，Chris还问过Tom要不要跟他回澳大利亚。

“我不知道，我得先看看澳大利亚人中有几成是莎士比亚的粉丝。”Tom笑着回答。

Tom耸着他漂亮的肩膀，表情有些调皮，Chris对Tom的回答有些失落但却无可奈何。

Tom就是Tom，他在努力做他喜欢的事，而留在英国就等于拥有了最好的学术环境，所以Chris认为自己不该自私地毁掉Tom的未来。

但如果换Chris留在伦敦，放弃做冲浪教练的梦想，去找份其他工作又会如何呢？

他确定如果他努力，在伦敦也能找到不错的工作，他会成为上班族，先租一个两居室带厨房的房子，其中一个给Tom当书房，另外一个当做他们的卧室，和Tom继续着同居的生活。

但不适合拘束着的他会在上班族的生活中失去他自己，或许会因此变得暴躁，会跟Tom争吵，会伤害到Tom。

Chris爱的Tom是一个活生生的、勇敢又努力的Tom，不是为了Chris委曲求全的Tom，而Tom也是一样。

若两个人不能同时描绘出更好的未来，他也不想带对方一起跳入深渊。

Tom值得最好的。

 

****TBC** **


	5. Chapter 5

****5.** **

 

Chris带着Tom给他的话剧票来到了剧场。今天这里将要演出的是《罗密欧与朱丽叶》的话剧——男主角罗密欧由Tom出演。

原本以为学校的演出不会有太多观众，可当Chris坐在剧场中间最好的位置时才发觉他身上聚集了女生们羡慕的目光，而那些姑娘们的手中还拿着印有Tom扮演的罗密欧的海报。

Chris转头看向身后，这才发觉剧场中所有的位置都坐满了观众，并且大多数人的手中都拿着罗密欧的海报。

Chris是知道Tom的受欢迎程度的，但此时亲眼目睹到满场的粉丝心里还是有些不是滋味。他不知道其他人的海报是从哪里拿的，他进场的时候只看到了剧场外挂着的大条幅，并没看到分发或贩卖海报的地方。身为Tom的头号粉丝，他竟然没有Tom的海报，这令Chris十分郁闷。

当然，Tom特意为他留了最好的位置还是让Chris非常开心，他只是一想到一整个剧场的人都是他的情敌，浑身的肌肉就跟着紧张起来而已。

在Chris正计算着这个大剧场能容纳多少观众的时候，话剧终于开始了，Tom在第一场的后半部分出场。

其实Chris一直对话剧没什么兴趣，但如果是Tom出演的话剧就要另当别论了，和Tom每天都住在一起的他是最清楚Tom究竟有多努力的，Tom的剧本上不但贴满了各种注释，还因反复使用翻页变得陈旧，Chris还帮他重新装订过一次。

“Love is a smoke raised with the fumeof sighs；Being purged，a fire sparklingin lovers'eyes；Being vex'da：sea nourish'dwith lovers'tears：What is it else？a madness most discreet，A chokinggalland a preserving sweet．（爱情是叹息吹起的一阵烟；恋人的眼中有它净化了的火星；恋人的眼泪是它激起的波涛。它又是最智慧的疯狂，哽喉的苦味，吃不到嘴的蜜糖。）”

罗密欧用Tom的声音诉说着他的苦闷。

Chris的眼睛渐渐睁大，他觉得这跟Tom在宿舍里拜托Chris陪他对戏时的感觉可不同，上了舞台的Tom像是被罗密欧附身了一般，或许可以说此时的Tom就是罗密欧，他为情而生，他优雅、痴情、冲动、忠贞，他伸手触碰着爱情，以生命为代价得到了永恒。

Chris的视线有些模糊，他不得不承认话剧确实有独特的魅力，它没有电影中的那些高科技制作手段，它依靠演员的演技和情感支撑全场。Tom就是支撑着全场的重要一员，他的表演深深触动了每一个人。舞台上的他让每位观众的心中都住进了一个罗密欧，他们跟随Tom一同经历罗密欧的一见钟情，经历罗密欧的为爱沉迷，经历罗密欧为爱赴死的忠烈。

在话剧落幕后，当回响着热烈掌声的剧场中终于只剩他一位观众时，Chris坐在Tom留给他的座位上叹了口气。

他知道舞台上的Tom并不属于他，实际上即使是舞台下的Tom也不属于他。

幕帘被一双手拉开一道缝隙，Chris看到了还穿着罗密欧戏服的Tom正探着头，调皮地冲他眨了眨眼。

“Tom？”Chris站了起来。

“是我，”Tom拨开幕帘走了出来，站在舞台上看着Chris，“所有人都离开了，除了你。”

“那些演员们呢？”Chris走到舞台前，仰头看着Tom。

他突然又觉得如果现在的Tom是万人瞩目的明星，他会是那个唯一能触碰到星星的人。

“都去庆祝初演成功了，”Tom笑着耸耸肩，“我说我想借用一会儿剧场就没去。”

Chris笑得温柔。

“所以，你真的想让我陪你演一段《罗密欧与朱丽叶》？”

Tom笑了，露出两排牙齿。

“很显然，从现在的位置来看，你成了罗密欧，我是朱丽叶。”

因为陪Tom对了很多次台词，Chris当然知道Tom在说哪一段剧情，他意会般地冲Tom伸出手，仿佛现在他就是正站在朱丽叶窗下的罗密欧。

“By love，who first did prompt me to inquire；He lent me counsel and I lent him eyes．（爱情怂恿我探听出这一个地方；他替我出主意，我借给他眼睛。）”Chris不假思索地说出Tom最喜欢的一段台词，“I am no pilot；yet，wert thou as far As that vast shore wash'd with the farthest sea，I would adventure for such merchandise．（我不会操舟驾舵，可是倘使你在辽远辽远的海滨，我也会冒着风波寻访你这颗珍宝。）”

Tom在Chris直接说出这段台词的时候，美丽的双眸染上了朱丽叶的愁意。

Chris感觉到自己在被Tom用朱丽叶看罗密欧的眼神注视着，但他总觉得这种眼神似曾相识，或许在平常相处的时候，Tom就这样注视过他。

看着Tom像个羞涩又激动的、坠入爱河的女孩一般对他诉说着爱意，向他讨着承诺，Chris伸手握住了Tom的手，并在Tom修长的手指上落下一个轻盈但认真的吻。

“Tom……”Chris看着Tom突然睁大的眼睛，笑着松开了Tom的手，他双手撑在舞台边缘，向上一跃，轻松地坐在了舞台上，“你觉得我毕业之后再回伦敦找个工作如何？”

“你想全职出演我的朱丽叶吗？”Tom也在他旁边坐了下来。

Chris皱着眉头笑了。

“你对这个可真是执着，”他双手撑在舞台上，仰着脖子望着高高的天花板，“我不知道，未来的事情谁也不知道。”

Tom也学着他的样子双手撑在舞台上，抬头看着灰色的天花板。

“可我们都知道我们想做什么，”Tom的语调十分平静，“身为年长者，我有责任阻止你犯傻。”

Chris侧头看向Tom。

Tom脖子的线条非常漂亮，让Chris想伸手顺着摸下去。

“Chris，你值得最好的。”

Tom突然转头看向他，Chris伸向Tom的手停在了半空中，它被Tom的手握住，用力捏了一下后松开。

“走吧，剧场一会儿还有别的演出。”Tom先从舞台上跳了下去，Chris怔了一下，也跟着跳了下去，和穿着戏服的Tom并肩走出剧场。

他们在Chris完成交换生的学业之前都没有再提到过未来的事，两人就像亲密的兄弟和挚友一样继续享受着同居生活。在Chris回国的当天Tom又租了一辆面包车，装上Chris的行李，载他去了机场。

原本Chris把宿舍里的生活用品都交给Tom处理了，并没有多少行李要带回家，但Tom拉着Chris上街给Chris的家人买了一大堆纪念品，于是Chris又多装了两个大号行李箱的纪念品。

从市内到希思罗机场只需要一个小时的车程，到达目的地后，Tom去停车场停车，Chris则是拉着三个行李箱去打包托运。当Chris办好了托运手续准备去找Tom的时候，Tom就站在他对面的墙边呆呆地望着他。

Chris上次看到Tom露出这样的表情是在圣诞节他赶回宿舍时看到的。

但和上次不同，这次的Tom很快就换上了灿烂的笑容。

Chris朝Tom跑了过去，伸手揉了把Tom的卷毛，然后把Tom拉进了机场的咖啡厅。

点单时他们要了两杯黑咖啡，在Tom和Chris同时说出要黑咖啡的时候，Chris愣了一下。

“你不点杯茶？”

“偶尔换换口味，”Tom笑着回答，“一会儿我可要自己开车回去啦，保持清醒总是没错的。”

Chris没有接话，Tom却突然话痨了起来。从伦敦的季节到墨尔本的季节，从机场的大厅到黑咖啡的颜色，Tom的聊天内容不断更换着，但话却一直没有停下来，直到Tom的手机闹铃声响起，他才咕咚咕咚一口气喝下了大半杯黑咖啡。

“Chris，你该去安检了。”

Tom放下咖啡杯，突然显得十分平静，Chris看着Tom，伸手擦去他唇边沾上的咖啡，起身和Tom一同走回了机场大厅，并把Tom拉到了排队安检的队伍中。

这次Tom没有说话，就静静地站在Chris身后，当Chris前面的乘客开始核实身份时，Chris回头抓住了Tom的肩膀。

“Tom……”他注视着Tom的眼睛，用极其眷恋的、想要把Tom刻入心中的目光注视着Tom。因为或许他在一段时间内都见不到Tom了，Chris试图把Tom的模样全部印在自己的脑中，哪怕下次相见的时候Tom的皮肤已经不如现在光滑，Tom的发际线更向上了一些，Tom的眼角有了真正因老去出现的皱纹，他都能认得这是他爱的Tom。

“你知道我想说什么，”Chris努力微笑着，“我爱你，我爱你Tom，你知道我在说什么。”

他看到那双平时就水汪汪的眸子中有泪珠在打转，可Tom却笑着学着他平时的样子，轻轻拍了下他的后颈。

“到你了。”

Tom把Chris推进黄线以内后立刻转身离开，甚至没有再叫一次Chris的名字。

Chris把护照递给安检人员，在通过安检后回头看向后面长长的队伍，Tom跟刚才一样，就倚在墙角处静静地望着他。

提示Chris乘坐的航班即将起飞的广播响起，Chris背着背包向登机口跑去，可他觉得自己的腿从未这样沉重过。

他和Tom的同居时光就这样结束了，坐在靠窗位置上的Chris看着窗外的云朵和越来越小的地面，一连做了好几次深呼吸。

当他回到墨尔本后，宿舍中不会再有Tom陪伴他，他也不必再为Tom留下最后一个布丁，不必为Tom泡茶，不必陪Tom对戏，可他也再也不能为Tom留下最后一个布丁，不能为Tom泡茶，不能陪Tom对戏了。迎接他的将会是毕业论文、和他一样说着带有澳洲口音英文的朋友们、他爱的冲浪板和大海……Chris想着这些，在站在墨尔本的土地上时并没有感觉到回家的快乐。

在他回到澳洲的一个月内，留在伦敦的Tom突然变得很忙，他们只通过两次电话，而且通话时间很短。Chris在想念Tom的时候只能强迫他的弟弟Liam陪他玩Tom送他的Scrabble，而他们兄弟都不擅长玩这个。

“你是不是失恋了？”Liam一脸怨念地瞪着他的哥哥，但被更有气势的Chris瞪了回去。

“我没有！”Chris气呼呼地拿起“T”的字母牌。

“Brother，你不觉得我们二十分钟都拼不出一个单词很没意思吗。”

“那是你，我用五分钟就能拼出这个单词。”

Chris故意把“T”“O”“M”三个字母牌都拿到手里，摆在棋盘上。

“违反规则可不算，”Liam没好气地站了起来，“Tom Tom Tom，你已经变成Tom狂魔了。”

Liam显然已经无法继续忍受他的二哥，他不顾Chris在背后吼叫，回到储藏室拽出一只猫咪公仔。

“给你！跟Tom一起玩那该死的Scrabble吧！”

Chris低头看看被甩到地上的公仔，他弟弟扔给他的Tom是动画片《Tom and Jerry》中的Tom。

“亲弟弟还这么不体贴，”Chris嘟囔着捡起旧到褪色的Tom猫公仔盯着看了半天，把公仔放在棋盘对面，“好吧，现在我们来一起玩Scrabble。”

大四正式开学的前天，Chris抱着一袋从超市买回来的新鲜水果朝学校走着。

他最近正在网上搜索康沃尔的就业机会，可惜一直都没有找到招聘冲浪教练的俱乐部。

Chris还记得去年的这天他被航空公司弄丢了行李，穿着短袖在伦敦坐了次观光巴士，并在学校门口遇到了Tom。

他一边感叹去年的幸运一边在路口左转走进学校大门。

“……”

他停下脚步，伸手揉了揉眼睛，因震惊张大嘴巴的样子看起来有点傻。

前方那个身边放了两个大号行李箱的正在跟女学生交谈的年轻男人为什么那么像Tom？

Chris突然觉得有些呼吸困难。

但那个像Tom的年轻男人已经发现了他，并笑着走了过来。

“能带我去学院主任办公室吗？”

男人浅蓝色的双眼笑得弯弯的，他的眉毛一高一低富有特色，头发是金色的自然卷，嘴唇很薄，抿着的时候就看不到了。

Chris愣愣地看着对方，连眼睛都忘记眨，他看着Tom正把手指中捏着的卡片递给他。

那双手十分漂亮，手指修长又骨节分明，他还记得那双手的掌心有些凉。

“你、你……”Chris不自觉咽了下口水，说话也结巴起来，“为什么会在这里？”

Tom笑着挑挑眉，从口袋里掏出手帕，帮Chris擦掉额头上的汗水。

“你们学校准备开设莎士比亚研修课程，而我刚好写了一篇他们喜欢的论文，就被邀请来当讲师啦。”

“讲师……”Chris还是无法立刻理解Tom出现在这里的原因。

“嗯哼，”Tom冲旁边的两个大号行李箱眨眨眼，“其实我本想体会一下行李被航空公司弄丢的感觉，可惜它们都和我一样安全抵达了。”

Tom笑得像个纯真的弟弟，看起来一点都没有嘲笑Chris曾弄丢了行李的意思。

“你会、会在澳大利亚工作？”Chris终于反应过来他现在确实处于现实世界，而不是他的美梦中。

“是的，我和学校签了三年的合约，如果合作愉快有升职空间，我会考虑继续在这里效力。”

“为什么……”Chris抱紧了怀中的袋子，那些可怜的芒果和桃子甚至被他激动到捏扁。

“有人非要犯傻表白，所以我就来亲自回复这个傻瓜了。”

Chris和Tom相互凝视着，他能在Tom淡蓝色的双眸中看到太阳照耀着海浪时的那种一闪一闪的亮光。

Chris的手在颤抖，胸口在剧烈地上下浮动，他等待着Tom的下一句话。

“Chris，其实你知道我会给你怎样的回答。”Tom收回笑容，“这感觉就像是你被绑在过山车上，然后，它上上下下不断转圈，不管怎样，在你头晕目眩的时候，望向身边那个人，就会觉得‘噢，你也一样’。”

那双比宝石更美的蓝色双眸在向Chris传达Tom的感情。

“I love Chris Hemsworth,and Chris Hemsworth loves me too,right?”

Tom严肃的表情终于被温柔又带着些许调皮的笑容取代，他看着Chris问出了他曾经就问过的问题。

Chris恍然大悟。

原来在那个时候，Tom就已经爱上了他。

Chris又惊又喜。

Tom已经为他们的未来迈出了一步，他当然要跟上Tom，和他并肩前行。

“Right！”

Chris坚定地给出回答，扔下了手中的纸袋，而那些刚才被他捏扁的无辜水果落在了校园中的石砖路上，发出不满的“啪”的一声。

“噢，你对它们可真不温柔。”Tom皱着眉头打趣Chris，但他笑着的薄唇很快就被Chris用唇堵住了。

Chris将唇瓣用力贴在Tom的唇上，一动不动贴了一分钟才离开，并在双唇分开的时候故意发出吸吮后的响亮声音。

“我的温柔都是你的，”Chris用他那双沾上果汁的手将Tom搂入怀中，他的海蓝色双眼中只有Tom一个人，“你一定知道，我在去年的圣诞节时就想这样吻你。”

“……”Tom的耳尖染上了红色，像是害羞了一样伸出舌头舔了下嘴唇，“那我得补给你十个月的吻了，可是……”

Tom压低声音。

“讲师和学生在校园里接吻……会不会违反校规？”

他们一起转头看向路过他们身边露出各式各样表情的人们，转回头对视了几秒，Chris低头又在Tom的唇上吻了一下。

“放心吧，他们可舍不得辞退你，你可是教授莎士比亚研修课程的最佳人选。”Chris看着他日思夜想的爱人，“亲爱的Hiddleston讲师，你现在需要先补给我十个月的吻，然后我带你去学院主任办公室……”

“做检讨？”Tom笑着看他。

“是报道！”Chris笑着吻住了Tom的唇，虽然十个月的吻可不是再亲几下就能补足的，但他还是想尽可能多和Tom卿卿我我一阵。

Chris知道，在下一段旅程中，他会和Tom并肩前行，他和Tom将会拥有和他与其他任何人都不一样的关系。

他们会有许多乐趣，会有无限默契，会使对方变得更好，会有妙不可言的回忆。

他们一见如故，他们彼此相爱，他们会一直绑在一起，但他们同时也是他们自己。

正如Tom所说，这感觉就像是你被绑在过山车上，然后，它上上下下不断转圈，不管怎样，在你头晕目眩的时候，望向身边那个人，就会觉得“噢，你也一样”。

两情相悦的味道就是——他们眼中只有彼此，他也一样，Tom也一样。

 

****END** **

****伦敦篇完结** **


	6. Chapter 6

****墨尔本篇开始** **

****6.** **

 

来到墨尔本后的第一个周末，晨跑归来的Tom冲了个澡，换上一套休闲服，给自己倒了杯水。

门口传来陌生的门铃声，这还是他来墨尔本后第一次被按响门铃。

Tom还没拜访过他的新邻居们，因为他不知道墨尔本的居民喜不喜欢被邻居拜访，加上刚换工作总需要更多的时间适应环境，他没有跟邻居们搞好关系的机会。

现在或许正是一个好机会。虽说按响门铃的人有可能是来推销什么的，但Tom准备无论对方是谁，都给他的第一位来访者一个友好又不失礼貌的微笑。

Tom打开门，对方先一步为他送上了一个热情又不失礼貌的笑容。

“嘿！是我！”

他的第一位来访者是抱着一束玫瑰花的Chris，这并不出乎意料。

“早上好，Chris。”Tom笑着回答。

不知道是不是因为Chris拿着红玫瑰的缘故，Tom总觉得他的脸有点儿红，但Tom却因此松了口气。

他虽然已经做过要在墨尔本努力工作生活的准备，可独自来到陌生的国度，Tom还是有些不安，他不知道自己能不能快些融入墨尔本的环境。

他看着面前那束娇艳欲滴的玫瑰，笑着挑了下眉头。

“噢，我还是第一次收到玫瑰。”

“真巧，我也是第一次送玫瑰。”Chris用他那双大手抓着花束下端，将它推向Tom的胸口，“我不知道你喜不喜欢，可我觉得我至少得送你一次这个。”

“因为很多情侣都会用玫瑰表达爱意？”Tom笑着接了过来，“谢谢，我很喜欢。”

美丽的花总会让人心旷神怡，何况是Chris送给他的爱意。

Tom在Chris的脸颊上亲了一下表示感谢，侧身站在门口，笑着请Chris进门，但Chris却也同时向旁边挪动了一步，露出他身后藏着的两个大号行李箱。

“噢，”Tom皱眉笑道，“你是有备而来。”

Chris立刻眼巴巴地注视着Tom，像只正向主人撒娇的大型犬。

“Tom，我想和你住在一起，”大型犬眨着他那双睫毛又长又密的双眼，“我会付一半房租。”

“学校为我解决了房租问题，所以我不需要你付房租给我。”Tom直视着Chris，“但你也知道我刚来到墨尔本而且还没拿到工资，如果你愿意和我平摊生活费就太好了。”

考虑到Chris现在还是个没什么收入的学生，Tom不想让Chris开销太多，但Tom也不希望自己的做法让Chris觉得他们之间不对等，他知道Chris讨厌那样。

“我当然愿意！”Chris露出放松下来的笑容，他一手提着一个行李箱喜滋滋地走进客厅，Tom也抱着Chris送他的玫瑰跟了进去。

Chris开始四处打量这间公寓，而Tom却趁Chris把注意力集中在别处时偷偷按了会儿心口。

他享受爱情带来的甜蜜和悸动，可Chris比澳大利亚海边的阳光更加迷人灿烂的笑容让Tom有些承受不了，Tom甚至怀疑如果不按着心口，他的心脏会直接飞出去撞到Chris的胸口，还会十分不矜持地在Chris完美的胸肌上蹭上几下。

“这里有厨房！噢这可真棒！”Chris完全没发觉Tom的小心思，兴奋地指着厨房惊呼，“你知道吗Tom，我一直都想和你在家里一起做一次晚餐。”

Tom知道Chris其实是个相当居家的男人，之前两人还住在伦敦那间不能开伙做饭的宿舍里时，Chris就会买些酱豆子之类的小菜回来，不过Chris想在家里做饭的事Tom还是第一次听到。

“我一直都想和你在家里一起做一次晚餐。”

这句话让Tom感到一阵暖意，尤其是“在家里”的措词。

对于儿时父母就离异了的Tom来说，温暖的家庭是他十分向往的存在。现在Chris把这里当作他们两人的家，这让Tom十分高兴。

他把玫瑰花束拆开，找了几个空瓶装上水，将玫瑰一一插入瓶中。

“不只是晚餐，还有早餐和休息日的午餐，”他冲Chris一笑，“只要你想，我们就在家里做。”

Tom把注意力转回到面前的几瓶玫瑰花上，有些苦恼它们摆放在哪里会更合适些。

“我想我们需要一个花瓶，Chris你觉得我们先把它们摆放在哪里更合适？”

他等待着Chris的回答，可Chris半天都没说话，Tom回过头，发现Chris正沉默着一动不动地看着他。

“Chris？”

“Tom，”Chris抿了下嘴唇，“你……”

Chris海蓝色的双眸中盛着不安和歉疚。

“你为什么会选择来澳大利亚？”

Tom怔了一下，但他知道Chris早晚会问到这个问题。

是他在圣诞夜的时候拒绝了Chris，是他亲口告诉Chris他们都不愿做彼此的“一日挚爱”的。他们相爱，但他们不会为此迷失自我，所以他知道Chris担心自己是否为他牺牲了太多。

“我想看看澳大利亚的大海是否跟你说的一样纯粹又美丽。”Tom注视着Chris的眼睛回答道，但这个回答显然不能让Chris信服。

“只是为了这个？”Chris的眉头紧紧皱着。

Tom笑了，他后退一步靠在墙边，双手交叉在胸前。

“你想听什么答案？比如我离不开你，你不在身边一切都食之无味吗？”Tom微微垂下眼眸，薄唇抿着，随后又轻轻勾了下嘴角。

哪有一个人一定离不开另一个人的呢，只不过分开后日夜都在饱受思念的折磨罢了。

Tom回忆了一下在他和Chris相离两地的几个月中自己繁忙却不快乐的生活，把苦涩跟着唾液一起咽入腹中。

他重新抬头看着Chris。

“By love,who first did prompt me to inquire;He lent me counsel and I lent him eyes.I am no pilot;yet,wert thou as far As that vast shore wash'd with the farthest sea,I would adventure for such merchandise.（爱情怂恿我探听出这一个地方；他替我出主意，我借给他眼睛。我不会操舟驾舵，可是倘使你在辽远辽远的海滨，我也会冒着风波寻访你这颗珍宝。）”

这段台词是《罗密欧与朱丽叶》中Tom最喜欢的台词，也是他和Chris曾私下共演过的那段话剧中Chris曾对他说过的台词。

Chris对话剧的兴趣不大，但Tom知道Chris明白他的意思，就像他懂得当时的Chris在说什么一样。

他的笑容柔情似水，他向他的爱人慢慢走去，像Chris之前做过的那样，牵起Chris的大手，在指尖上落下一个吻。

“Chris，我确定即使在这里，我也依旧是我。”

Tom直直看着Chris的眼睛，用他那双善于传达感情的双眸安抚着Chris的不安，他看着Chris眼中的愧疚渐渐褪去，甜甜地笑了。

“噢Tom，你不知道我有多高兴。”Chris激动地笑着抱住了Tom。

Chris的怀抱还是那么暖，甚至有些滚烫，Tom把他的下巴抵在Chris的肩膀上，笑着拍了拍Chris的后背。

“那么，你现在愿意看看我为你准备的房间吗？”

厚实的后背突然僵硬了一下，随后Tom被那双大手抓着肩膀推开。

“我的房间？！”Chris惊讶地眨眨眼睛，Tom点点头。

Chris立刻冲进关着门的那间房间里，然后他又突然冲了出来。

“Tom！”Chris的眼睛在闪烁，“你到底准备了多少惊喜给我！你竟然把床单也带回来了！”

Chris笑着拉住Tom的手走进房间，但他很快又皱起眉头。

“可惜床太小了。”Chris撅着嘴巴抱怨。

“你能睡下的。”Tom连忙解释。

他和Chris的身材都很高大，所以在买床的时候他特意选了加长款，自己也躺下来试过，他确定Chris躺在上面绝对不会觉得过小。

“瞧，”Chris牵着Tom的手，让Tom和他一同躺在床上，“如果我们一起睡就太小了，你不觉得吗？”

他侧躺在床上看着Tom，过近的距离让他的吐息全都打在Tom的唇边，只为这些带着热度的吐息和Chris长到过分的睫毛就足以让Tom的耳朵快速染上红色。

他想过到墨尔本后Chris可能会继续和他做室友，所以当初他特意向学校要求租一个两室一厅的公寓，可Chris这么快就想和他发展成每日同床共枕的关系是Tom没有预料到的。

或许他可以先为Chris换张床……

Tom注视着Chris那双深邃的，仿佛装着大海的双眼。

“今天时间还早，或许你可以带我去宜家和其他商店逛逛？”

“好啊，”Chris笑了，“我一会儿得看看我们的厨具够不够用。”

Chris用大手轻轻摩挲着Tom的脸颊，看上去十分高兴。

“Tom，你晚上想吃什么？”Chris温柔地问道，他的口吻听起来就像是新婚伴侣间最普通的那种，但这仍让Tom一时怔住，胸口开始发热。

澳洲的阳光太耀眼了，对于一年到头都见不到几次晴天的伦敦人来说，这样夺目又温暖的阳光让他无法抵抗。Tom甚至怀疑再这样被Chris用温柔又灼热的眼神看下去，他会像冰激凌一样融化。

“呃，我不知道澳洲人都吃些什么。”Tom拼命用理智支撑着自己，好让自己别太那么快沦陷在Chris深邃的海蓝色眼睛里。

“我们什么都吃。”

Chris的手已经伸到了Tom的耳朵后面，用刚才抚摸Tom脸颊的动作温柔地摩挲着Tom的耳朵。但Tom的耳朵很软，附近一带又十分敏感，他甚至担心Chris再这么摸下去自己会发出什么奇怪的声音，好在Chris终于及时停了下来。

“比如说袋鼠，鸸鹋，考拉，鸭嘴兽……”

“等等？！”Tom忍不住打断了Chris的话，“那些动物不是国宝吗？”

难道澳洲人已经狂野到连国宝都吃的程度了吗？

Tom不可置信地瞪圆双眼，但Chris却用一副理所当然的表情看着他。这让Tom忍不住想象了一下考拉和鸭嘴兽被端上餐桌的情景，先不说袋鼠，要他在餐桌上吃一只考拉……这太疯狂了。

在Tom愣神的时候，Chris突然噗嗤一声笑了出来。

“澳洲人确实吃袋鼠，因为它们的数量太多了，也吃鸸鹋，有一些专门养殖鸸鹋的农场，对了，鸸鹋的蛋非常漂亮，是墨绿色的，以后我带你去看……但考拉和鸭嘴兽是保护动物，我们不会吃它们。”Chris笑着戳了下Tom的鼻尖，“我很抱歉吓到了我的善良可爱的Tom讲师。”

原来Chris在跟他开玩笑……

“好吧，我生气了。”Tom故意板起脸。

“那么，一个吻能让你消气吗？”Chris将额头贴在Tom的额头上，但Tom只是看着他的眼睛不肯说话。

“两个吻？”Chris笑着追加条件，并直接吻住了Tom的唇。

Tom的后颈被Chris轻轻抚摸着，从后颈的皮肤上传来的触感和热度让他有些沉迷，他把手搭在Chris的手臂上，闭上眼睛，让自己的嘴唇和Chris的嘴唇缠在一块儿。

这个吻渐渐从温柔变得激烈，他的澳洲小男友吻技娴熟得让他嫉妒，他偷偷睁开眼，半眯着眼睛观察Chris，并让自己的舌头更加积极地在Chris的领地上发起进攻。

“呼……”Chris的唇移动到Tom的脖子上吻了一下，用他染上情欲的海蓝色双眸注视着Tom，“我还以为你会表现得更害羞一些。”

Tom舔了下嘴唇。

“你喜欢更矜持的表现？”

“当然不是，”Chris笑了，“我喜欢你这样，我喜欢你和我在一起的时候，你只是我的Tom。”

Tom当然知道Chris的意思。作为讲师的他总被学生和同行们评价为认真、绅士又风趣的男人，但那种风趣和他跟Chris在一起时能放开自己还不一样。

“谢谢。”Tom相当喜欢Chris简单直接的形容，凑上去啄了下Chris的嘴唇，“你吃过袋鼠吗？”

Chris愣了一下。

“吃过，它们的肉很适合烤……呃，为什么突然提到袋鼠？”

Tom从单人床上爬了起来，冲Chris调皮地笑了笑。

“Tom？”Chris也懵头懵脑地坐了起来。

“不是要去买床和食材吗？”Tom向Chris伸出手，“我的确亲自感受到了这张床有些小。”

Chris抓住Tom的手，慢吞吞地站起来，在下床的时候趁机又抱了Tom一下。

“我忘记说了，欢迎来到澳大利亚。”Chris笑着说，“我以澳洲队长的身份向你保证，你会爱上这里的。”

Chris拍了下Tom的肩膀，走出房间查看厨具。

澳洲队长？Tom眨眨眼。他确实记得Chris曾提起过如果能当超级英雄的话，他比较想尝试一下澳洲队长这样的角色。

“好吧，英国队长相信你。”

Tom注视着在厨房里折腾着的Chris小声嘟囔。

他当然会爱上这里，即使墨尔本对他来说还很陌生，即使墨尔本的季节和伦敦正好相反，即使他需要重新熟悉这里的环境和人们……因为这里有Chris，这里是Chris热爱的家乡。

 

****TBC** **


	7. Chapter 7

****7.** **

 

Tom在新学校里负责教授莎士比亚研究课程和文学院的选修课，已经是大四生的Chris则是一边准备毕业论文一边在冲浪俱乐部里打工。他们平时还是睡在各自的房间，但Chris房间里的床换成了加大的双人床，并把之前的单人床拿去旧货市场卖掉了。

两人的墨尔本同居生活正式开始，Chris如愿以偿在他们两人的家里做了第一顿晚餐——主菜是烤袋鼠肉和汉堡，配菜是Tom帮忙做的沙拉。原本Tom还担心自己会吃不惯澳洲菜，可Chris烹饪的食物都非常好吃，Tom甚至开始怀疑自己反而不习惯吃回英国菜了。

Tom非常喜爱布丁，除此之外他也十分喜欢芝士，他在澳大利亚吃到了一种叫Vanilla slice的甜品，从外观上看有些像法国的千层酥蛋糕，上面加了很多奶油蛋羹这点让Tom爱不释手。

另外，Tom还品尝了澳大利亚的红碎茶——Chris曾为他煮过一次。

那和他平时在英国喝的红茶不同，红碎茶的颜色要更鲜艳，茶汤里面加了甜酒、柠檬和牛乳，使茶味浓厚而更别具一格。

“很好喝，味道非常浓郁。”Tom坐在桌边端着他的新茶杯冲Chris微笑。

“我以为英国人会喝不惯味道这么重的茶。”Chris笑了。

他的头发又长长了些，做饭的时候及肩的金发滑到眼前很碍事，Tom就拿了根皮筋随意帮他把头发拢到脑后束成一绺，但Tom没想到他无心为Chris设计的新发型竟然大受好评，还有一些Chris在ins上的粉丝夸奖Chris的新发型让他看起来像一位白马王子。

Tom知道这点是因为——他也是Chris在ins上的粉丝。

“白马王子烹的茶有童话般的味道。”Tom冲Chris眨眨眼睛。

对方立刻明白了Tom的意思，并害羞地摸了下嘴唇。

“Oh come on……”白马王子Chris突然凑近Tom，“对了，我突然想起来，我回国之后，你边看书边喝茶的时候没再被杯子磕到牙齿吧？”

Tom正往嘴巴里塞一块澳大利亚奶酪，在他们家白马王子提起“磕到牙齿”时险些把奶酪掉在地上。

他的确有在看书时太集中精神不小心被茶杯磕到牙齿的时候……Tom决定之后都不再小觑Chris的记忆力。

Tom双手接住无辜的奶酪块儿，轻轻吐气，抬眼看向Chris。

“噢，我真希望你能忘记我那些丢脸的事情。”

“放轻松my sugar，那并不丢脸，而且这只是个爱心提醒而已。”

Chris冲Tom眨眨眼。他在做“wink”的动作时总是比Tom熟练很多，Tom就不能很好地协调眨眼时的脸部肌肉。

“你到底是怎么做到眨一只眼的时候不需要脸颊一起用力的？”

“我不知道，”Chris笑着挑眉，“或许这是天生的？”

“看来我没机会做的像你一样好了。”Tom笑着摇摇头，把他成功拯救回来的奶酪吃光。

“你一会儿在家里备课？”

Tom点点头，他今天难得没去图书馆备课。

实际上Tom在刚到学校的当天就忍不住先去图书馆转了一大圈，他得亲眼看着新学校的图书馆的确书目齐全氛围优雅才放心。他太爱被书香味包围着读书备课的感觉了，即使在图书馆里不能喝茶。

周日是Chris需要去海边俱乐部打工的时间，他背上刚刚整理好的背包，走回Tom身边，在Tom薄薄的嘴唇上吻了一下。

“亲爱的，晚上见。”

“晚上见。”

Chris表达爱意的动作总是比Tom做得更熟练，他还擅长在无意间用些亲密的小动作来示爱，Tom甚至认为Chris的那双大手有魔力，因为那双大手总能把各种各样的情感注入他的身体，让他连血液细胞都能牢记Chris的爱。

上周四的下午，Tom在授课结束后独自到图书馆找了个空位为第二天的授课做准备，在他因为保持一个姿势坐了太久想要活动一下肩膀的时候，Tom竟看到Chris正坐在和他相隔了一个桌子的位置上冲他摆手。

“看来我的魅力比不上你面前的书。”Chris用嘴型向Tom传递信息，能读懂唇语的Tom立刻明白了Chris在说什么。

“你什么时候坐在这里的？”

Tom皱眉笑了，他打量了一下坐姿相当豪迈的Chris，发觉Chris又在习惯性地用他的左脚去踩右脚的鞋子侧面。

Tom摘掉眼镜走到Chris面前的位置上坐下。

“半个小时之前？”Chris单手托腮盯着他看。

对于自己的爱人一直在看着自己，而自己却未能察觉到对方的视线而感到歉意，Tom轻声道歉，Chris却轻松地摸了摸Tom的卷毛。

“好啦，你先去备课吧，我也去找点儿论文的资料，一会儿我们一起回家。”Chris搂着Tom的肩膀，把他推回到原位上，扭头迈着长腿走向书架，装模作样地找起资料来。看着Chris的手从书架的一侧滑到另一侧，Tom不由得弯起嘴角摇摇头。

Chris从不会故意打扰他工作和看书，不过他过于体贴和懂事的做法中总是能让Tom察觉到Chris的寂寞。

Tom戴上眼镜加快工作进度，但当他伸手拿右手旁边另外一本书来比对原文的时候，Tom突然察觉到了射向自己的甜腻视线。

他猛地抬头，就看到Chris正单手托着一本书，靠在书架上看他，在Tom微微睁大眼睛的同时，Chris把手轻轻放在了嘴唇上。

虽然Chris的动作幅度不大，但Tom还是看到了Chris在对他飞吻。

对于在图书馆这样的公众场合里眉目传情，Tom其实有些害羞，但Chris那双海蓝色的双眸在向他传达信息——如果Tom不回应，那双眼睛会一直盯着他直到他的脸全部涨成红玫瑰的颜色。Tom抿了下薄唇，也轻轻嘟起嘴，做了次不太明显的回吻。

他看到Chris露出一个像偷腥小猫般的笑容，红着耳朵垂下了头。

或许他需要跟Chris谈谈，对于Chris时刻都要冲他放电的行为，他希望Chris能够控制一下电量，避免出现“图书馆飞吻杀人事件”。

他们在家里的分工是Chris负责做饭，Tom负责打扫，他们配合得太默契了，Tom时常怀疑自己和Chris就是两块唯一能拼在一起的拼图。

Tom今年才24岁，所以他经常为自己在24岁的年龄时就拥有了比布丁还甜蜜美味的生活受宠若惊，他感恩这一切，珍惜这一切，也会尝尝自省，更加努力让自己变得更好。

Tom知道现在的生活这样美好，有一半都是Chris给他的，他曾认真地捏捏Chris的脸颊，按按Chris健美的肌肉，一脸疑惑地问Chris是不是蜜糖做成的，可Chris却笑着把问题抛回给了他。

“我们的恋爱是不是谈得太像小女孩儿了？”Tom在问出这个问题的时候刚刚洗完澡。

“什么？”Chris向他扔了一条毛巾，还指了指Tom的头发。

“我是说……”他乖乖拿起毛巾擦着湿漉漉的卷毛，视线随着Chris左右摆动着，“我们都是成年的男人，可和你在一起的时候总觉得周围在冒粉红泡泡。”

Chris正举着哑铃做训练，他转过头，目光和Tom的目光交汇在一起。

“所以在你眼中，我现在是个正冒着粉红泡泡健身的男人？”

“是被粉红泡泡包围的魅力猛男。”

Tom在用“魅力猛男”的词汇来形容Chris之后有些不好意思，虽然这个形容一点都不过分，Chris确实是个魅力猛男。

Chris放下了哑铃，赤裸的上身还挂着一层薄薄的汗水。

他什么都没说，在走近Tom之后自然地用手托着Tom的下巴，低头吻住了Tom的唇。

那个吻里混合着运动后的兴奋的味道。无论是唇瓣的相互吸吮还是舌头的相互缠绕，Tom都觉得他和Chris在接吻时就像只能依靠相互索取才能存活下去的生物。

他仰着脖子，手也绕到Chris的脑后把他拉得更近，在Chris把体重都压在他和沙发上的时候，Tom发觉了Chris抵在他腹部的硬物。

“现在我的周围还有粉红泡泡吗？”Chris喘着气，手指从Tom嘴唇的左侧缓慢摩挲到右侧。

“现在变成了热辣的红色，泡泡里还装着爱神的符号‘♂’。”Tom的舌尖在Chris的指尖上舔了一下，视线从Chris的胸口缓慢地扫到Chris的眼睛，然而Chris没再给他用眼睛调情的时间，他的唇被一个迫不及待的吻封住了。

Tom的肌肤被Chris有些颤抖又迫切的手掌抚摸着，第一次真正意义上的赤诚相见令两人都兴奋到只能靠眉目传情和喘息来传递信息。Chris的手已经握住了他们两人的阴茎，只是相互摩擦的感觉却让Tom感觉自己触电了。

瞧，他说过的，Chris该适时保留些电力，他现在已经热到缺氧了。

Tom不知道自己现在的样子在Chris眼中是不是很凌乱不堪，他们现在的进度还没到更热辣的那步，无论以后他们之间的谁进入谁的身体，Tom怀疑自己都会比现在还不成样子。

能带来热浪般快感的摩擦和热吻让Tom很快就要缴枪投降了，先是Tom看着Chris的眼睛颤抖地低吼着“I’m coming”，紧接着Chris像狮子一样咕噜着低吼了两声，两人射出的白浊便弄脏了Chris的手。Tom在高潮后眯着眼睛没力气地喘着气，雾蒙蒙的双眸不自觉追逐着Chris的眼睛。

Chris的大手在Tom的脸颊上摸了一下，疲惫而满足地笑了。

“又看到什么了？”

Tom将头枕在沙发背上休息，视线从Chris汗湿的额头一直扫到下巴，他停顿一下，语调严肃又低沉。

“我看见了光。”

在他说完这句话后，Chris盯着他愣了好半天，在Tom伸手戳了戳Chris的脸颊时，Chris才不自然地移开了视线。

“好啦，我知道你是个情话满分的小甜心。”Chris轻声而快速地嘟囔。

Tom眨眨眼，Chris又开始嘟囔他觉得他该送点儿什么礼物给Tom。

“为什么？我没有过生日，也不是什么节日。”

“送爱人礼物是不需要理由的，就跟哥哥送弟弟礼物一样不需要理由。”

“我可以拒绝吗？”

“我想你不会拒绝。”

“到底是什么礼物？”

“秘密。”

Chris又露出比澳大利亚海边的阳光还灿烂的笑容，Tom成功被对方的笑容虏获，和Chris在沙发上嬉闹了一阵之后被Chris拖进浴室重新冲澡。

他没有追问Chris口中的秘密到底是指什么，但Tom不能否认自己的确十分期待。直到Chris在一个周日的早餐时间问Tom有没有其他安排时，Tom突然预感到他今天终于能见到“秘密”的真相了。

“没有，怎么了？”Tom故作镇定地往切片面包上抹花生酱，他在控制自己不要忍不住太高兴地傻笑出来。

“我想约你去我的朋友家。”Chris一边把烤香肠夹在两片切片面包中间一边提出邀请。

“我当然愿意，可是……第一次登门拜访我得带些礼物。”Tom的兴奋瞬间转化成紧张，他不确定“秘密”是否是指Chris想带他去见朋友。

“不用，我们就是去坐坐，一会儿就走。”Chris的脸颊鼓鼓的，他方才刚刚一口咬掉了半个香肠，“你是在紧张吗？”

Tom停顿了一下，老老实实地点点头。

对方是Chris的朋友，他当然想给对方留下好印象。

Chris终于把嘴里的食物都吞了下去，笑着伸出手指，帮Tom擦掉了唇角上沾到的花生酱。

“没有人会不喜欢Tom Hiddleston，所以你根本没有必要紧张。”

Tom愣愣地看着Chris自然地舔掉了手指上的花生酱，确认自己至少在几个小时内是忘不掉Chris红色的舌尖从指间滑过的画面了。

在早餐后他们就立刻出发赶往南岸区，ins狂魔Chris在路上一刻不停地拍Tom，可最终还是只选了一两段短视频发到了ins上。

“你就是太低调了，”Chris在手机快没电时才停下来，“要知道我有多想炫耀你有多好。”

“我不介意你拍照或是拍视频，但全都发布在网上，我们不是连一点属于两人的秘密都没有了吗？”Tom笑着歪头用脸颊贴了下Chris的肩膀表示亲密。

“噢，你说得有道理，”Chris突然一副顿悟的模样，“我可以导在电脑里刻成碟片当做我们两人的纪念。”

他自然地牵起Tom的手，和Tom并肩走向住宅区，敲响了一栋二层小型别墅的门。

Tom深吸一口气，他的手被Chris捏了一下。

“别紧张，Darry会很欢迎我们的。”

“OK，我只是……”Tom还未说完门就开了，一个和Chris年纪相仿的年轻男人在看到Chris之后和他们分别拥抱了一下。

“……我姨妈家的狗生了四个宝宝，可她年纪大了，没有精力照顾它们，就托我找可靠的人领养，”Darry是个白白胖胖的小伙子，皱着眉头的样子有点像委屈的大型公仔，他带着两人走进房间，把在地板上练习走路的狗宝宝们指给两人看，“我把领养消息发布在ins上了，Chris立刻留言给我说想领养一只，这真是太棒了，它们如果被朋友领养了我会更加放心。”

Tom的注意力早就被地板上四只毛绒绒的小家伙全部吸引去了，他惊喜地看看小家伙们，又转头看向Chris。

他曾经跟Chris提起过自己喜欢狗，一直很想养一只但一直没有机会，但他没想到刚刚和Chris相遇时聊到的话题也被Chris记在了心里。

Tom注视着正温柔笑着看他的Chris，给了Chris一个拥抱。

“谢谢你，Chris，你真好。”

“是Darry和他的姨妈给了我们领养狗狗的机会。”Chris笑着回答。

Tom连忙转身对Darry道谢，对方乐呵呵地接受了。

“Chris跟我说，把小家伙交给你负责是它们的幸运，先跟它们熟悉一下吧，你可以随意带走一只。”

Tom再次道谢后走近狗狗们缓缓蹲下，让自己尽可能散发出温柔无害的气场，他左看看右看看，觉得每个小家伙都是那么可爱，甚至不知道该抱谁回家才好。

“所以，哪个小宝贝儿是要跟我们回家的幸运儿？”Chris也蹲了下来。

他和Tom虽然都是大个子，可Chris的块头更大，几个小家伙看到Chris之后有些胆怯地炸起了绒毛。

“噢，我是不是吓到他们了？”Chris看上去有些沮丧。

“在它们眼中或许你比较像雄狮？”Tom打趣道，伸手摸了一把“雄狮”的金毛，“但它们会喜欢上你的。”

“谢谢，”Chris立刻接受了Tom的安慰，侧头在Tom的眉角亲了一下，“我不太了解狗的种类，它们是什么品种的狗狗？”

“是可卡，我非常喜欢可卡，”Tom笑着回答，冲可卡宝宝们伸出手，几个绒团看了看Tom，像好奇宝宝一样步伐不稳地挪到了Tom手边，分别用舌头舔了舔Tom的手指。

“真好，它们都那么喜欢你。”Chris的语调听起来像个不被小孩子喜欢的家长一样委屈。

Tom试图抬起手，可其中一只可卡宝宝却吸吮着他的手指不肯放开，于是Tom顺势抱起了这只小家伙，送到Chris面前。

“来，你摸摸它，它会喜欢你的。”

Chris看看Tom，半信半疑地伸手轻轻摸了下小家伙的小脑瓜，没想到这只可卡宝宝竟一口咬住了Chris的手指。

“它怎么对我这么凶？”Chris委屈。

“它现在还太小……”

“噢噢噢它开始吸吮我的手指了！”Chris突然激动地惊呼。

Chris的表现就像个刚当父亲的男人，Tom抿着嘴唇忍笑看他继续惊呼。

“天啊它是个男孩！它长大之后一定是个迷人的小帅哥！”

Chris举着可卡宝宝，做了个《狮子王》里的经典动作，Tom看着Chris亮晶晶的双眸，立刻决定他们要带这只狗狗回家。

“Tom！你看！它开始舔我的手指了！我们得给这个小甜心起个名字！”

“你觉得叫‘布丁’怎么样？他的毛色很像焦糖布丁的焦糖部分。”Tom也凑过去跟着“傻爸爸”Chris一起看他们家的新成员。

“那为什么不叫焦糖？”Chris傻笑着打趣，用哄婴儿的声音冲着可卡宝宝唤了好几声“布丁”。

可卡宝宝睡眼惺忪地看了Chris一眼，奶声奶气地叫了一声，转头看向Tom求抱抱。

“天啊Tom！‘布丁’的确是属于它的名字！你瞧！我们的布丁现在想要daddy抱抱呢！”Chris用手掌托着布丁，小心翼翼地送到Tom怀里，“先给你的daddy抱抱，dad和daddy一会儿带你回家，你会喜欢你的新家的！”

Tom笑着接过布丁，在地板上坐下，把小家伙轻轻放在自己的膝盖上。

他知道Chris在自己没来墨尔本之前也在寻找去英国就职的机会，这让Tom非常感动，他觉得自己太幸运了，不但来澳洲之后新工作进行得很顺利，还有一位和自己共同努力的甜蜜恋人陪伴，现在，他和Chris还有了布丁。

Tom抱起布丁在它毛绒绒的小脑袋上吻了一下，见Chris在旁边盯着自己，笑着在Chris的脸颊上也吻了一下。

身后突然传来东西落地的声音，Tom和Chris同时回过头，一脸尴尬的Darry正站在身后大张着嘴巴，Darry的脚下是掉落在地上的不锈钢果盘和几个摔扁了的芒果。

“你、你们是一对儿？！”

“是啊，”Chris点点头，亲密地搂着Tom的肩膀，另一手把小小的布丁托在手掌里，让Darry充分欣赏了一下一家三口温馨场景，“我说过今天要带我男朋友来看狗狗。”

“Oh shit！”Darry突然从客厅里飞窜出去，在一分钟后又拿着手机奔回客厅，“我姨妈的女儿！Lily！还让我帮她介绍你！我得赶紧拒绝她！”

Darry开始颤抖着给他表妹拨电话，Chris却突然拍拍Tom的肩膀，让他不要把注意力放在Darry身上。

Tom转过头，发现Chris也掏出了只剩10%电量的手机。

“怎么了？”

“拍张全家福。”

 

****TBC** **


	8. Chapter 8

****8.** **

 

“OK，抬头，挺胸，目视前方，没错，”好学生Tom正按照教练Chris的专业教学摆好姿势，“好，现在用双手沿着冲浪板两侧划水。”

Tom开始趴在冲浪板上扑腾，Chris站在他旁边指导。

“做得很好，手要从最前划到最后，手指要并拢。”

“Yes sir！”Tom边点头答应着，边认真按照他的Chris教练所教授的去做。

实际上Tom对冲浪不是十分感兴趣，但他对体验Chris热爱的东西很感兴趣。

他这次是背着Chris偷偷跑到Chris所在的俱乐部报了冲浪初级班的，并在正式授课的今天成功收获了Chris受到惊吓的表情。

然后他被Chris生气地责备了。

“为什么要花钱报名！我们明明可以周六一起来玩的！”

“I'm sorry？”Tom扁扁嘴，“我只是想来体会一下当你学员的感觉。”

他没料到Chris会生气，虽然对方其实只是在心疼私教学费而已。

“你完全可以直接要求试听一次，根本没必要花这个钱，要知道你演话剧的时候也是免费送了我票的，还是高级VIP位置。”Chris叹了口气，伸手捋了把被海水弄湿的金发，他那双海蓝色的眼睛仿佛是海水凝结成的结晶。

“好吧，”Tom继续做着划水动作，“下次我会毫不客气地直接约你。”

“嗯哼，你当然应该毫不客气地约我，”Chris拿起属于自己的冲浪板，这块板子要比Tom的那块小一些，“我先示范一下起身和起乘的动作。”

好教练Chris立刻回归到自己今天的角色中，好学生Tom抱着板子回到岸边，仔细盯着为他示范冲浪动作的Chris。

他聪明又学识广博的小脑瓜里装着不少词汇，但这并不能让他为亲眼看到冲浪时的Chris做出最满意的描述。

冲浪时的Chris简直在闪闪发光，无论他乘风破浪到多远，Tom都能从浪花上找到Chris的光。

在Chris示范之后，他们又认真学习了一会儿——主要是Chris指导Tom调整动作和练习起身动作。

属于Tom的两小时上课时间很快就过去了，Chris接下来还有另外一位学员要教，他在Tom的唇上亲了一下，看上去有些依依不舍。

“我想一整天都教你冲浪。”Chris摸着Tom的后颈说道，“虽然我刚才对你凶巴巴的，可实际上我高兴极了，一想到以后我们可以一同来冲浪了我就特别特别开心。”

阳光普照，天空蔚蓝，站在沙滩上的Chris看起来像个来自海中的王子。Tom轻轻拥抱了一下他的王子，笑着提醒Chris该去照顾另一位学员了。

他能确定自己绝对不会比Chris冲浪冲得更好，因为冲浪甚至就像Chris生命中不可或缺的部分，这就像如果他和Chris同时去试镜雷神的角色，他永远不可能比Chris更适合一样。

但Tom不觉得失落，他接受自己和Chris之间的差距，也能看清自己的优点。

Tom抱着冲浪板走到俱乐部为学员们准备的休息处休息，顺便找些喝的。他拿了瓶水，在沙滩椅上坐下。

相比伦敦，澳大利亚的天气对他这样卡尔特人式的肌肤要更加友好些，虽然涂过防晒油的皮肤此刻还是有一点点发红，Tom感受到更多的依旧是舒适。

他望着在海边认真为学员讲解冲浪步骤的Chris，再次感觉到了自己的男朋友在认真工作时的确魅力四射。

像他这样独自坐在沙滩椅上休息的年轻男人很快就被穿着热辣的女孩们注意到了，但对于前来搭讪的女孩们，Tom只是礼貌地简单回答她们的问题，既不热情也不冷漠。

“如果Tom想学习冲浪，我们都非常乐意教你。”

“可他已经是我的了。”

Tom在听到从身后传来的有些不悦的声音时刚要回头，就被一只健壮的胳膊搂进怀里。

“是俱乐部的Chris！”女孩们惊呼，从她们脸上的雀跃表情就能看出Chris究竟有多受欢迎。

“Tom是Chris的学员？抱歉，我们不是故意要抢Chris的生意的，只是Tom太可口了……谁都会忍不住来跟他打个招呼聊上一会儿不是吗？”其中一位穿着红色比基尼的热辣女孩冲Tom抛了个媚眼。

“我是说，Tom是我的男朋友。”Chris紧皱着眉头，而Tom感觉自己已经快要被Chris的胳膊勒到窒息了。

“Chris……”他拍拍Chris的胳膊，对方这才反应过来自己用力过猛，连忙松开搂着Tom脖子的胳膊。

“抱歉。”Chris慌张地查看Tom的脖子有没有被自己弄伤。

“没事儿，”Tom摸摸喉咙，“课结束了？”

“是的，Joseph先生的课只有一个小时。”Chris在看向Tom的时候无限温柔，但当他把视线转向女孩们时，Chris的视线中多了几分警告的意味，“你还想练习一会儿冲浪吗？还是说我们现在一起回去？”

Tom在Chris的双眸中读到了Chris想立刻和他一起回家。

于是Tom选择了“我们现在一起回去”。

当两人一前一后走进家门后，Tom被Chris按在玄关的墙上来了次深吻，他很快就沉浸在Chris热情又焦躁的吻中，并主动用舌头和嘴唇品尝带着些许醋意的吻。

“她们都跟你聊了什么？”Chris终于松开Tom的嘴唇，手从Tom的脸颊一直滑到胸口。

“姓什么叫什么有没有女朋友……”Tom配合Chris的动作帮对方脱掉T恤，“就是你经常会在海边被问到的那些问题。”

嘴唇和嘴唇重新碰到了一起，Tom的手从Chris的肩膀缓缓向下抚摸。或许是他的动作完美地煽动了Chris，Chris低吼一声，直接托起Tom的屁股把他抱进了自己的房间。

被压倒在床上亲吻的时候Tom还在想着Chris的力气大的过头了，他就没办法这么轻松地把Chris抱到床上，对此有些失落的Tom在Chris的嘴唇上轻轻咬了一下，但他得到的却是Chris像大型猫科动物一般地舔咬。

Chris如果是动物的话一定是头狮子，Tom想。他的脖子、肩膀、上半身的每一寸都被Chris舔了一遍，Tom喘着气，视线向下时看到了自己被舔硬的乳头，抿着嘴唇把手指插进Chris的发丝中。

情欲向来都是说来就来，说走却不走，会变成这样都是因为对象是Chris。Tom的裤子被剥了下来，有些稀疏的金褐色耻毛间高调挺立着的阴茎宣誓着Tom的兴奋。

他搂住Chris的腰，顺着Chris相当漂亮的臀部曲线剥掉对方碍事的裤子，也让Chris引以为傲的阴茎解放出来。

两人在之前的感情经历中的对象都是女性，也都没有和男人上过床的经历，可面对同是男人的身体，彼此都丝毫没有感觉到厌恶。但若换成另外一个男人压在自己身上，Tom确定自己只会感到奇怪和尴尬。

这或许就是爱情带来的奇妙作用吧，Tom觉得和Chris的亲吻、拥抱、相互抚慰就非常舒服，而这些让气氛足够热辣的煽情前戏也让两人都想更加深入地了解对方。

他是如此，他能感觉到Chris也是如此——因为Chris盯着他的眼神就像捕获猎物时的雄狮。如果世间真有Alpha这种性别，Tom认为Chris也一定是Alpha中的强者。

“你想进来吗？”Tom喘息着望着Chris。他的大腿根部已经被Chris摸到发红了，可Chris似乎在顾虑着什么，始终在压抑自己不要托起Tom的屁股揉弄。

“我怕你会讨厌那样，上周我拿Taika发我的视频给你看，你看上去很抵触。”

Chris所指的视频是一部GV片段，Tom当时也不知道为什么Chris的朋友会突然发那个片段给Chris，但他确实对一个肌肉猛男猛干另外一个肌肉猛男的片子没什么兴趣。

“你上周给我看那个，只是想看看我的反应？”Tom回忆起当时自己脸部扭曲着惊叹的样子，“色情影片确实能刺激感官，可我不太喜欢只为了上床而上床……你知道我的意思。”

“噢……我知道的，”Chris像只撒娇的大猫一样趴在Tom身上，伸手摸了下自己的屁股，然后他拉着Tom的手，让Tom也捏了一下自己的屁股。

“如果你想插我，我会立刻贡献出我的屁股，你想吗？虽然我不知道它的学习能力强不强。”Chris嘟囔。

Tom忍不住笑了。

“我也一样。”他轻轻拍了拍Chris的背。

他当然对Chris的屁股感兴趣，不如说只要是Chris的一部分，他都有足够的热忱。但因为没有尝试过，Tom并不知道男同志在做爱的时候会不会很痛，如果承受一方要更辛苦的话，他愿意当承受的一方。

Tom认为这并非是一种牺牲，能和Chris做完整又完美的性爱不只是他的愿望，也是Chris的。他想更加了解Chris，想探索Chris的全部，他对即将和Chris一起经历的全新性爱充满好奇，并乐于实践。

“希望我的屁股是个有魅力的屁股。”Tom冲Chris一笑，“实践还是从年长者开始吧，我们要怎么做？先用手指探查一下情况？”

Chris的脸有点红，他的手掌轻轻托起Tom的屁股，确认般地捏了两下，手指从淡红色的两颗圆球中间向下摸，但他在股缝中摸到入口的时候，Tom的屁股忍不住缩紧了。

这次轮到Tom害羞了。

他本想摆出年长者的游刃有余来引导Chris，可实际上他们只相差两岁，且从实践经验来看他们两个都跟毛头小子没什么区别，倒是Chris松开他，爬到床边从抽屉里拿出润滑液和安全套时的感觉更成熟。

亲身实践的性爱远远不可能像影视作品中表现的那么有意境，没有性感的背景音乐，没有一气呵成唯美却不失热辣的动作，更多的真实是像现在这样连冲破入口这关都得紧张又有些尴尬地进行。

“下次我会提前准备好。”Tom看着Chris正颤抖地挤出润滑液，仔仔细细往他的屁股上面涂抹，突然觉得他们现在只是在正常涂药而已。

Tom被Chris瞪了一眼，屁股上的入口被惩罚般地戳了一下。

“我现在还不熟练，但我保证我们之后的性爱都会无与伦比。”Chris的声音听上去像赌气的孩子。

“亲爱的，你没必要不高兴，”Tom哄着他的小男友，“我知道你这样小心翼翼是因为怕伤到我。”

Tom温柔地注视着Chris，但对方却嘟囔了一声“混蛋”，低头堵住了Tom的唇。

周围的空气又在Chris的吻中变得色情，Tom抱着Chris的脖子吞着Chris的唾液，股缝被Chris的手指煽情地摩擦，入口也比刚才放松了不少，他感觉到Chris的指尖正顺着润滑剂沾湿的股缝滑入洞口，用力将Chris拉得更近。

或许我的屁股还算有潜质。Tom这样想着，感受着体内的温度因手指的入侵又升高了一点，虽然被入侵的确有异物感，但他想到那是Chris的手指，就不觉得难受了。

“嗯…Tom……”Chris松开Tom的嘴唇，唇瓣分开时自然地舔了下上唇，“你觉得怎么样？”

“I'm good.”Tom笑着亲了亲Chris的下巴。

有Tom的鼓励，Chris的手指开始继续在Tom的身体里开拓，Tom也没闲着，眯着眼睛在Chris的后背来回乱摸。

“呜汪！”

Tom被吓了一跳，屁股也因为惊吓收紧，可这却让他更明显地感觉到Chris手指的形状，于此同时Chris也停下了动作，跟Tom一同僵硬地看向叼着狗狗饭碗的布丁。

Tom冲Chris无奈地挑挑眉。

“先去喂布丁吧，我自己来，等你回来我们可以直接进行下一步。”

Chris在Tom的嘴唇上“啾啾啾”地亲了几下，看着Tom的眼睛低声说了句“什么都别做，我马上就回来”，就下床拎起布丁和它的宝贝饭碗离开了卧室。

Tom望着光着屁股单手托着布丁的Chris，忍不住抱着枕头笑了出来。

看来下次在亲热之前得先把布丁喂饱才行。

Tom摇摇头，伸手摸了下被润滑液弄得黏糊糊的屁股，红着脸把手指探了进去，但他很快就放弃了，因为他已经听到Chris洗好手并匆匆走过来的声音。

算了，或许一同开发屁股的敏感度也是同性恋人之间的乐趣。

Tom看着向他飞扑过来的Chris，微笑着张开了手臂。

 

****TBC** **


	9. Chapter 9

****9.** **

 

“啊……Chris，轻一点……”

Tom跨坐在Chris的身上，腰被Chris的大手握着，身体只能跟着Chris的动作上下摆动。

自从他们尝试过男同志间的做爱方式之后，Chris求欢的次数就更加频繁了，而Chris的那张大号双人床也充分发挥了自己的作用。

第一次做的时候两人都是小心翼翼的，反而是Tom比较放得开，但有了经验之后Chris就游刃有余起来。

当然，Chris不是一个只索取不奉献的情人，他会十分体贴地顾及到Tom的身体和感觉，在第二天是工作日的情况下Chris从不会勉强Tom。他总会在事前为Tom充分扩张放松，会为了取悦Tom而重点进攻Tom喜欢的部位。

Tom也不知道是Chris技术太好的缘故，还是自己的屁股的确有被开发的潜质，在充分放松后穴之后，即便是Chris引以为豪的巨根插进来剧烈抽插摇晃，他也不会感到疼痛难耐。当然，最开始插进去的时候确实有些难受，但习惯了之后他竟然开始从中获取快感并感到享受了。

Tom最喜欢听Chris在做爱时无意中发出的像狮子一样咕噜咕噜的声音，他知道这是Chris十分兴奋的信号，每当这时Tom就会激动地舔咬Chris的喉结，然后被Chris直接推倒在床上猛干。

逼近高潮时Tom习惯抓紧Chris的手，扬起脖子急促地喘息。

“I'm coming,I'm coming……!”Tom皱紧眉头，红润的薄唇微张着，眼中只有Chris的全部。

即使是在性事中，Tom也从未有过看起来被亵渎了的感觉，可他的眼珠是那么湿，脸颊是那么红，他像一个沉沦的天使，可没人会为他品尝禁果而责备他。

“你太诱人了……”Chris咬了下Tom的耳朵，得到的是Tom更加甜腻的呻吟。

Tom注视着为他兴奋到红了眼睛的Chris，任由对方在自己身上驰骋，幸福地搂住了Chris的脖子。

一场激烈的性事之后，他们躺在床上相互凝视着对方，有一句没一句地闲聊。现在距离圣诞节还有一周的时间，所以Chris在极力劝说Tom留在墨尔本和他及他的家人一同过圣诞。

“好，我得为你的家人准备一下礼物，他们都喜欢什么？”Tom微笑着点头，他看着雀跃不已的Chris，开始思索自己该为Chris准备什么圣诞礼物来。

去年的圣诞节Chris送给他一只薰衣草小熊，现在还放在他房间里的床上。

“买一份礼物就好，”Chris的眼中满是笑意，“今年我们准备玩交换礼物的游戏。”

于是Tom在深思熟虑后买了一台雷神之锤的蓝牙音箱。

在圣诞节当天，Tom换上一套米白色休闲西装，抱着包装好的音箱盒子和布丁跟Chris一同来到Chris的老家——他们还给布丁系了一个可爱的红色领结。

Chris的家人热情接待了两人，Chris的弟弟Liam还冲出来轻轻抱了Tom一下。

“我终于见到Tom本人了，”Liam和他哥哥Chris长得很像，他们都拥有海蓝色的深邃双眼，“要知道我那个愚蠢的肌肉哥哥曾经每天都失魂落魄地逼迫我和他一起玩Scrabble！可我们家的兄弟们中根本没有能拼出那么多单词的人！”

Liam在抱怨之后被他哥哥Chris从后面重重拍了一掌。

“管好你的嘴Liam！”

“真暴力！”Liam大叫，“我诅咒你今晚拿不到Tom的礼物！”

Chris气得追着Liam转圈跑，远处Chris的大哥Luke正在哄他三岁的女儿。家里乱作一团，但Tom十分喜欢Chris家的气氛。

“真抱歉，我的儿子们太吵闹了。”Chris的母亲走了过来。

“不，夫人，这是他们感情好的表现。”Tom立刻送她一个英伦绅士范的微笑。

他随Chris的母亲到沙发上坐下闲聊了些工作上的事，因为Chris的母亲也是位教师，他们交流了许多教学心得，直到Chris突然跑过来让Tom拿着手机帮忙录视频，Chris的母亲才以要去准备晚餐为由离开了客厅。

“一会儿音乐响起来的时候，你就开始录像。”

Chris说罢就跑到客厅中间，背对着Tom戴上兜帽。

Tom看到Liam已经接好音响，准备播放音乐，也立刻做好了录像的准备。

音乐响起，Tom点开录像按钮，没想到Chris竟然突然跟着节奏举起手，转头夸张地玩起了对嘴型游戏。

他张牙舞爪的样子把布丁和小孩子吓了一跳，Tom一边忍笑一边给Chris录完视频，把手机交回到恢复正常的Chris手里。

“现在流行玩对嘴型游戏。”Chris笑呵呵地查看视频，坐下来安抚冲他一直不停叫唤的布丁。

到了晚餐时间，Hemsworth家围坐在餐桌前喜气洋洋地开始用餐，Tom的对面刚好是Chris的母亲，这令他有些紧张。

他刚刚抿了一口红酒，Chris的母亲就突然看着他问出和圣诞气氛不符合的问题来。

“Tom，你觉得爱情是什么？”

Tom放下酒杯，礼貌地直视着Chris母亲的眼睛。

“我觉得爱情……自古至今都是一样的，它美丽、惊喜、让人小鹿乱撞，”Tom十分认真地边思索边回答，“遇到了的时候会感到惊奇，甚至混乱，措手不及，内心是无法控制的，你不能指定要爱上谁，只能顺其自然……”

Tom无法从Chris母亲的眼睛中看到认同，但他还是继续把自己的想法说了下去。

“虽然人类越来越聪明，但从演化的角度看，我们并没有比以前进化多少，当你爱上一个人的时候，你并不能说明原因。”Tom停顿了一下，“我觉得真爱就是接受对方的不完美，坦诚相待，能够向对方展露自己脆弱的一面……当你真正能够接受一个人的全部时，这就是真爱了。”

Chris的母亲微微挑起眉头。

“所以你认为，Chris是你的真爱？”

Tom抿了下嘴唇。

“我非常爱Chris，Chris也非常爱我，因为我非常爱他，所以我能在他面前展露我脆弱的一面，我认为……是的。”

他的目光严肃又诚恳，在看到Chris的母亲温柔地笑了的时候，Tom才偷偷松了口气。

“好孩子，我们都很喜欢你，只是做母亲的总是爱为儿子瞎操心，比方说会替他考虑，他的爱人是不是最适合和他共度一生的。”Chris的母亲从容地注视着Tom，“到了我这个年纪总是想要更加深思熟虑，总是想多次确认。”

“但这是否真的是为了真正的爱情才如此谨慎多次确认呢？或许那只是想要一个共同生活的亲密伴侣，但这真的是爱情吗？我也不清楚……我不是想要否认您的爱情观，我只是不想留下遗憾，那才是让我最害怕的。”

Tom的回答似乎让Chris的母亲很感兴趣，她微微歪了下头，问道：“怎么说？”

“我害怕自己在回顾往昔的时候，后悔没做自己当时想做的事情。”Tom看着Chris母亲的眼睛回答。

“所以Tom才会来澳大利亚，是吧？”一直在旁边看着两人的Chris突然插话，于是Tom转头看了Chris一眼，笑着点了点头。

“你是Chris第一个带回家的恋人，所以我不由得对你十分好奇，这才问了你很多问题，我是个老师，你知道当一个老师面对自己十分喜爱又有思想的孩子的时候，总会想多和他交流……”Chris的母亲笑得十分和蔼，这让Tom想起了自己的母亲，“好孩子，Hemsworth家非常欢迎你。”

 

****TBC** **


	10. Chapter 10

****10.** **

 

“……这些感情是面对每一个人的，这即是他不同凡响的地方，他能够以他自身的一颗心，通过思考，而感受到全民的情感和思想……国王和女王似乎很真实地被呈现了出来，还有贫民，比如说Falstaff，Doll Tearsheet等等……”

Tom站在讲台上和研读莎士比亚研究课程的学生们探讨着对莎翁及其作品《空王冠》的看法，并在下课前的一分钟内刚刚好好结束了这堂课。

下课铃声一打响，学生们就呼呼啦啦围到讲台旁向Tom请教问题，当然，其中不乏只是想趁机多和Hiddleston讲师多说几句话的人，但Tom都为每一位学生认真做了解答。当最后一位学生依依不舍和Tom道别之后，趴在教室最后一排桌子上的Chris已经快睡着了。

Tom收拾好公文皮包，走到教室最后拍拍Chris的肩膀，对方才迷迷糊糊地抬起头，搂住他的脖子就要亲。

“嘿，这里是学校！”Tom提示Chris，并用手掌堵住了Chris的嘴唇，但Chris却趁机在他的掌心舔了一口。

“亲爱的，我们又不是没在学校接过吻。”Chris的声音还带着睡意，他捉住Tom的手，在光洁漂亮的手背上吻了一下。

Tom知道Chris指的是他刚来墨尔本时和Chris站在学校大门附近接吻的事。忆起往事令Tom有些害羞，他习惯性地舔了下上唇，主动转开话题，并顺势拉起Chris。

“你怎么突然来旁听了？”

“我来交论文……导师说我的论文还不错，所以我想我能顺利毕业了，”Chris跟在Tom身边比划着，“时间还早，我就来旁听了，我可是从头认真听到最后的。”

他像邀功一样搂住Tom的肩膀。

“为了奖励我，给我一个吻？”

“哈哈，先停下。”Tom碍着教师和学生的身份阻止了Chris已经撅起凑近的嘴唇，“说起来，你毕业典礼要穿什么？”

“呃，西装吧……我也不知道。”Chris耸了下肩膀，“我衣柜里有一套灰色的，你帮我参谋看看那套如何？”

“没问题。”Tom立刻爽快地答应下来。

他提着公文皮包和Chris并肩在校园里走着，脚上穿着的是Chris在他生日时送给他的一双灰色小羊皮鞋，Tom十分喜爱这双好看又舒适的鞋子，每天出门都要穿着它。

“说起衣服，”Chris停顿着打量了Tom一番，“我没想到长着你这么英俊的英伦绅士脸的男人竟然总是几件同款式的衣服换着穿。”

“舒适就好，我习惯这样。”Tom笑了，“你提起这个，是想让我多换几套新装吗？”

“嗯哼，然后我负责帮你把你的新衣服们脱掉……”Chris突然凑到Tom耳边开黄腔。

“你让我想起了‘国王的新衣’。”Tom笑着拍了下Chris。

“如果Tom是国王，那个裁缝一定是个色魔，他准是故意让美丽的国王殿下赤身裸体的。”Chris立刻笑嘻嘻地回应。

两人有说有笑地朝大门口走着，路上不时有和两人打招呼的学生及教师，性格随和的Tom总是礼貌地向对方回以微笑。

“国王陛下太受欢迎了。”Chris扁着嘴巴嘟囔，在Tom皱眉微笑着说“你也一样”的时候，一个高挑的女孩儿突然从人群中冲了出来，一把揪住Chris的衣领。

“Chris，当我的舞伴。”

“抱歉，我已经有舞伴了。”

“不可能！”女孩气势汹汹地仰着头，即使她比Chris要矮上至少三头，但在气势上却完全不会输给高大的Chris，“Allison说你也是用这个理由拒绝她的，但我们都不知道你的舞伴究竟是谁！”

Tom刚礼貌地退后一步，站在一旁悠闲地观看男朋友被女生强势进攻的情景剧，突然被一双大手抓着肩膀推了出去，他怔怔地和女孩对视了几秒后十分尴尬地眨了眨眼睛。

“我？”Tom还没弄明白自己怎么突然变成了Chris的挡箭牌，面前的女孩却已经开始审视Tom究竟能不能做配得上Chris的舞伴了，她那双金色的眼睛仿佛毒蛇般犀利，正将Tom从头发到鞋子仔细扫视着。

“他确实不错，我能想象的出他穿上燕尾服跳舞的优雅模样，我想Claire会喜欢他这个类型的男人。”女孩冷淡地板着脸，白皙的手指捏着自己小巧的下巴尖，“可你不能用男伴当拒绝我们的挡箭牌。”

女孩的视线移动到Chris脸上，她金色的双眸眯着，仿佛在观察Chris的话究竟有几分真心。

“谁也没有规定毕业舞会一定要带女伴去。”Chris单手搭在Tom肩膀上，“虽然我还没有征询Tom的意见，可如果他不陪我去，我就不参加了。”

Chris在说这番话的时候一直凝视着Tom，从语气中能听出他正向Tom撒娇，来邀请Chris的女孩站在原地盯了两人整整一分钟，利落地摆手放弃了Chris。

“嘿，我可不知道你想邀请我当舞伴的事。”Tom皱着眉头笑道，但Chris却像只黏人的大型金毛一样从后面搂着Tom，并把自己的体重全都压在Tom身上，让Tom拖着他往前走。

“我就是还没说，毕竟还有一个月时间，”Chris见Tom走得费力，松开胳膊，回到Tom身边，“而且我根本不会跳舞。”

“你在圣诞节跳的那段不就挺好？”Tom打趣道。

“我可不想在舞会上玩对口型游戏。”Chris揉揉鼻尖，“所以，你愿意当我的舞伴吗？我可是已经拒绝了所有人了。”

“如果你确定要带男伴去的话，”Tom笑道，“我们先一起看看你在毕业典礼上穿的西装？”

“Let’s GO——！”

Chris立刻像孩子王一样牵起Tom的手，拉着他不顾形象地朝两人的小公寓跑去，并在到家后就马上穿上了他那套浅灰色的西装。

“很好看，”Tom称赞着，伸手帮Chris调整了一下衬衫，实际上他觉得Chris就算只披个被单在身上都会相当好看，“领子这样敞开一点，不必系领带。”

他站远了些打量Chris，点点头，露出满意的笑容。

“嗯，天神下凡。”Tom在Chris的胸脯上拍了一下，歪头看着他，然后他的天神立刻笑着搂住了他。

“教我跳舞？”

“来点音乐？”

于是天神打开了雷神之锤音箱——那是圣诞节Tom作为交换礼物买的音箱，但在Liam抽中音箱时Chris立刻威胁Liam跟他换了纸条，于是雷神之锤音箱就落到了Chris手里。

Tom跟着音乐摆动着，抬眼望向Chris，笑着邀他一同跳舞。布丁也在他们旁边快乐地转着圈——转圈的节奏相当合拍踩点。

不同于那天拍摄对口型跳舞视频时的奔放，Chris突然变得有些羞涩，Tom不知道该教Chris跳点儿什么于是选择了自己拿手的Shuffle。

“其实这就是即兴表演。”Tom转圈做着踩踏动作，等他转身回来的时候，Chris从身后抱住了他。

“我知道，可你做的很流畅，看你跳舞感觉很快乐。”

动感十足的音乐不知什么时候被Chris切换成了华尔兹，Tom仰头靠在Chris身上，和优美柔和的音乐一起摇摆着身体。

“慢三拍的会跳吗？”Tom优雅地转了个身，将手搭在Chris的肩膀上。

“我想我能行。”Chris也意会地把手伸到Tom的腰间。

在跟着Chris的脚步舞动的时候，他们始终相互凝视着对方的眼睛，即使Tom说跳舞时要错开视线，Chris却不肯听他的。

玩累了的布丁跑到自己的小床上蜷成一团，给他们留下一个完美的私人空间。Tom怕自己再看Chris一眼会被那双眼睛吸进去，轻轻撇开了头，然后他感觉到脖子上被Chris轻轻吻了一下。

虽然是个轻盈的吻，却仿佛是点中什么穴道让Tom浑身都酥麻了起来，再抬眼看向Chris的时候，Tom无奈地笑着轻声骂了句“damn”。

接下来的接吻并非出乎意料，他的Chris·Brick Shithouse·Hemsworth跟随音乐的节拍向前迈步，Tom自然也配合着后退。

在华尔兹结束的那一刻，Tom整个人都跌坐在了沙发上，而Chris则是单膝撑在沙发上，低头和他接吻。

雷神之锤的音箱开始播放下一段音乐，Tom为他即将能经历一场如影视作品中那般美妙、热辣又浪漫的性爱而兴奋。脱掉衣服、尽情接吻、相互爱抚的配合近乎完美，且Chris在口袋里揣了瓶便携润滑液，这让他们不必等待就可以开始进行扩张。

Tom跪在沙发上，双手扶着沙发背，练习过瑜伽的柔韧身体凹成美妙的弧度。他听到Chris沙哑地赞叹着，并不断用那双有些粗糙的手掌从他的背部曲线一次次滑下，转头看了Chris一眼。

视线和Chris的对上，但Chris只是冲他一笑，就半跪下来在Tom的臀瓣上吻了一下。

本以为会和往常一样，先是被润滑液弄得黏黏糊糊的，然后火热的手指温柔又强硬地探入扩张，最后被Chris的阴茎填满，但这次Tom感受到的却是Chris湿润的舌头。

“Ch、Chris？”Tom吓了一跳，可他的呻吟声被音乐覆盖住了，直到上一秒钟还弥漫在空气中的煽情音乐突然换成他平时跳Shuffle的节奏感很强的音乐。

Chris的舌头没有停下，他入口的褶皱被完全仔细地舔开，随后有些粗糙的舌苔直接进入甬道。

那种和被手指探入完全不同的感觉令Tom忍不住缩紧了屁股，Chris的手掌安抚性地轻轻拍了他的腰一下。

“宝贝儿，放松些。”Chris收回舌头后轻声说了一句，又继续以舌头开拓Tom紧致的内部。Tom只能紧紧抓着沙发背，翘着屁股任由Chris为他服务。

他说不好现在是什么感觉，但渗出前列腺液的阴茎和微微颤抖的大腿都是他沉醉在Chris舌尖下的证明。

Damn.

他绝对再也不能跟随这首歌好好跳舞了，Tom想。

当Chris的手指插进来翻搅的时候，Tom扬起头，和半蹲着的Chris接吻，他的乳尖被Chris的手指来回拨弄按压，没有碰到过的阴茎湿哒哒地挺立在前面。

“下次……让我多亲亲你……”Tom用尽全力才说出一句算是完整的话，但Chris突然揉捏了一下他的乳头，Tom又闭眼呻吟了起来。

“一会儿去床上，你可以尽情地亲我。”Chris扶着Tom的腰，让Tom转身面对着他，托起Tom的屁股让自己的大家伙挤了进去。

突然腾空的身体让血液渐渐集中在唯一枕在沙发上的头部，Tom的脸红彤彤的，双手反抓着沙发背，目光朦胧地望着Chris抓着自己的大腿根埋入又退出。

“你太棒了……”他听见Chris喘息地说道，迷迷糊糊地笑了。

“噢，我开始后悔……答应做你毕业舞会的……舞伴……嗯……”Tom断断续续地哼着，“无法控制的……情欲……真叫人害怕……”

Chris没有说话，但他盯着Tom的目光更加凶狠，仿佛要把自己嵌入Tom身体里一样更深更猛烈地发起进攻，他啃咬着Tom还穿着袜子的脚，手指用力捏着Tom的大腿根部，在上面留下了自己通红的手印，然后他抓住Tom的腰，把他抱起，就这样相连着走进卧室。

Tom从没感觉到从客厅到卧室的距离这么长，因为他整个人都控制在Chris的手里，他紧紧搂着Chris的脖子，把头埋在Chris的颈窝中。

“You are my world……Tom.”

Chris在将Tom放在床上并压上去的时候，摸着Tom的脸颊，轻轻说出这句话。

在那一刻，Tom差点哭出来。

 

****TBC** **


	11. Chapter 11

****11.** **

 

Chris顺利毕业之后，Hemsworth家邀请了Chris的朋友们来家里参加毕业狂欢party——当然也邀请了Tom。

坐下来喝酒聊天的时候，Liam提议每个人都表演一项才艺，本以为会直接秀冲浪板的Chris从房间里掏出裁缝用的针线和布料，给侄女的娃娃缝了件小裙子。

“It's amazing!”Tom兴奋地凑过去瞧Chris缝制的小裙子，他从来不知道Chris竟然还藏着这项技能，毕竟Chris的那双大手更像是篮球员或橄榄球员的手，而并非是能缝制精致裙子的手。

“其实我以前一直想当个设计师，”Chris笑着碰了下Tom的肩膀，他似乎早就习惯了别人对他会缝纫而惊讶，“吓到你了吗？”

“不，我为看到你的新才华感到惊喜。”Tom赞叹着笑道。

接下来轮到Tom表演才艺，他向Chris的母亲借了两把勺子，握在手中单凭勺子的敲打和手的拍打完成了一段美妙的打击乐。

这段新奇的才艺表演自然获得了满场好评，并让在场的年轻人们都兴致勃勃地围住Tom，争先恐后地要他教授“勺子技能”。

才艺表演突然变成了Tom的课堂，围坐在客厅里的人们都各自拿着两个勺子，跟着Tom的慢动作玩了起来，Chris的侄女还像模像样地坐在钢琴旁边为他们伴奏——虽然她还弹不出什么曲调。在大家玩到尽兴后，Chris的母亲为他们送上了披萨和汉堡，然后大家边吃着美味的食物，边玩起了“f**k、kill、marry”游戏。

游戏采取抽签形式，由每个人从盒子中抽出三张写有名字的纸条——在场所有人的名字都被写在了纸条上，包括狗狗布丁，抽签者需要从抽中的三个名字中选择“f**k、kill、marry”的对象。

“为什么要从在场的人中选择？我们就不能选一下明星吗？”Chris的大哥Luke皱起眉头。

“因为这很有趣。”小女孩儿突然插嘴。

“小孩子不能玩这个游戏！”Luke立刻起身哄宝贝女儿去陪布丁玩。

小女孩儿气呼呼地念叨着“我已经是淑女了我有选择权我讨厌爸爸”跺着脚走开了，但她似乎很快就接受了成为布丁朋友的角色，一人一狗在院子里十分和谐地玩起了抛接球。

“我选择f**k我自己，kill Chris，marry妈妈。”Liam迅速作答后把纸条重新放回盒子后，由Chris抽签，他抽到的人名是Liam、Darry和布丁。

“……”Chris立刻黑了脸，十分敷衍地低头回答道“Kill Liam，marry Darry，f**k布丁”。

“你要跟一只狗……”Liam还没惊呼完就被哥哥Chris用大手无情地堵住了嘴巴，并具体感受了一次锁喉的窒息感。

Tom抿唇微笑，也伸手抽了三张纸条，当他把纸条摊开放在桌子上时，Tom不知所措地捋了把卷毛。

Luke，Chris，Liam……

Tom抽中的刚好是Hemsworth家的三兄弟。

还跟弟弟“玩锁喉”的Chris瞬间松开Liam，紧张兮兮地凑到Tom面前。

“噢，我不擅长玩这个游戏。”Tom无奈地冲他笑笑，开始十分纠结地盯着三张纸条看。

游戏规则是一对一，所以Tom不能都选Chris……然而Hemsworth全家人及朋友们的视线都集中在他身上，这让他不知该如何是好。

他笑着舔了下上齿——他在害羞的时候总爱那样做。

在Tom犹豫的时候，Chris像闹别扭一样在旁边突然大叫了一声“全都选你哥哥！”

“哥哥？Tom也有兄弟？”Liam好奇地插话。

“不，我只有姐妹。”

“噢，她们一定都是绝世美人。”

Liam的嘴再次被Chris堵住，Tom看着闹在一起的两兄弟，自然地笑了出来。

“好吧，我选Chris，my brother form another mother.”Tom给出答案，“抱歉，我打破规则了，我的男朋友有些爱吃醋。”

Chris对Tom的回答十分满意，而可怜的Liam却再次被甩在一边，他怨念地瞪着他冲向Tom并像只大型犬一样搂着Tom亲嘴的二哥。

“OK我决定游戏结束。”Liam翻了个白眼，“你们就待在屋子里不要走动，我出去泡个妞就回来。”

当然Liam并没有真的去泡妞，他只是受不了他沉浸在爱情中的二哥搞独裁，可再一想谁会和一个恋爱中的傻子置气呢，Liam就用同情地目光瞥了他二哥一眼。

下午，参加party的人们分成两组，其中一组租了辆面包车去海边组团冲浪，Tom没有自己的冲浪板，但他还是陪Chris在沙滩上认真热了身。

“今天的浪比较平，我们共用一块板没问题。”Chris不许Tom拒绝，搂着他的腰就带他下了海。

只好听从Chris指挥的Tom傻乎乎地趴在Chris身上，看着Chris十分从容地划水。

“一会儿我喊‘Go！’的时候，你就搂住我的脖子，把自己的体重挂在我身上。”Chris趴在板上嘱托Tom。

“可我很重！”

“不要紧，相信我。”

Chris的话沉着有力，可Tom还是忍不住紧张起来，他只能屏住呼吸，小心翼翼地等候着Chris的“发令”。

当Tom真的搂住了Chris的脖子，任由Chris撑着两人的体重冲上浪峰的时候，Tom差点尖叫出来，还好Chris只是尝试了一下，很快就拍了拍Tom的手，笑着拉着他缓缓蹲下，随后一起划着水回到岸边。

“我还不敢在大浪上这么做，也没敢把你举起来，”Chris笑着把打湿的金发捋到脑后，半眯着眼，用力抱了一下Tom，“亲爱的，我为我们的默契感到骄傲。”

“噢……”Tom皱着鼻子笑了，“说真的我有些担心，如果我是个十分轻盈的女士我或许还有些信心。”

Chris在他这样说了之后有些不高兴地拍拍自己的胳膊。

“宝贝儿，你得相信这些肌肉都不是白练的，如果不能保证你的安全，我不会那样做。”

“我知道，我知道Chris。”Tom连忙安慰皱起眉头的恋人，他并不担心自己会受伤，因为对方是Chris，他只是担心自己的姿势不够正确，会勒得Chris喘不过气。

“突然要求初学者跟我一起双人冲浪，确实是我考虑的不够周到，”Chris叹了口气，“可我一直都羡慕那些可以玩双人冲浪的人，因为你在这里，我才敢和你一起尝试。”

他边说边摸着Tom湿漉漉的卷毛，盯着Tom的眼珠看了一阵。

“你知道吗，我曾经想过如果我们一直都是朋友，”Chris仰头看着大海的尽头，“我会邀请你来澳洲度假，然后你就在这片我最爱的沙滩上教我跳舞，我在这片我最爱的大海中教你冲浪。”

Tom侧头看了Chris一眼，赤着脚在沙滩上调皮地跳了几个他最擅长的舞步。

“你瞧，我们现在是恋人了，我依旧可以在沙滩上教你跳舞。”Tom笑着向Chris伸出手。

他们共舞了一段儿Shuffle，虽然Chris只学会了一些踩踏的动作，可比起最初跳得要有模有样多了。

“你以前可不是那么说的。”Chris用手轻轻摸了下Tom的卷毛，学着Tom的样子在沙滩上转了个圈。

Tom发觉Chris的眼睛中闪烁着寂寞，那似乎是他在伦敦时给Chris留下的伤口。

“你还在为我在圣诞节拒绝了你的吻而耿耿于怀？”Tom停下来，伸手摸着Chris的脸颊，让他注视着自己。

Tom没想到那些伤口一直留到了今天，他为自己不曾察觉到这些感到歉疚和心痛。

“如果那时你吻了我，在你回到墨尔本之后我会像兔子一样寂寞死的。”Tom的手指从Chris的脸颊滑下，最后落到他的胸前，在心脏的位置点了一下。

“你会吗？”Chris握住了Tom的手。

“当然，所以我来到这里了。”

Tom抬头注视着Chris海蓝色的双眼，那双眼眸中此刻正波浪微微，他看到Chris的喉结滚动了一下，自己也不自觉地跟着干咽了一次，随后，迎接Tom的是Chris带着海水味道的吻。

他们站在沙滩上拥吻着对方，把不安融化在一个深情的吻中，直到Liam犹犹豫豫地打断了两人，才红着脸跟着冲浪队伍上了一艘小型游艇。

清新的海风让Tom感到十分惬意，他眯起眼睛，任风吹乱了金色的卷毛。他看着在和Liam交谈的Chris，不由得为恋人的英俊感叹不已。

Chris看起来在发光……

Tom轻叹一声，Chris刚好回过头，冲他笑了。

“嘿！”他走回Tom身边，在Tom的唇上啄了一下，“看入迷啦？”

“Of course my brother.”Tom含笑回答。

“我好久都没听到你叫我‘brother’了，你叫‘brother’的声音特别好听，”Chris搂住Tom的肩膀，“对了，一会儿我们得分头行动。”

“我们？”

“不，我是说‘我们’和‘他们’分头行动，”Chris解释，“前面有片十分适合看景色的礁石，我们去那里，Liam带其他人去冲浪，然后来接我们回去。”

“你是说海中央的礁石？”Tom雀跃起来。

Chris兴致勃勃地跟他讲了发现那一小片礁石的故事，在他讲述的时候，Liam把游艇靠到了礁石旁边。Tom一边听着Chris的故事，一边任Chris牵着他的手，和Chris一同走到礁石上坐下。他赤着脚，像个好奇宝宝一样欢快地用脚拍打着水面。

“这里真浪漫，让我想到了《海的女儿》。”

“那你一定是被人鱼公主爱着的王子。”Chris笑得温柔，也和他一样用脚踢着海水。

Tom“ehehehe”地笑了。

“我的人鱼公主还真是大只。”他打趣道。

Chris侧头看着他，大手在Tom被风吹动的卷毛上轻轻抚摸着。

“我小时候看过那个故事，”Chris的声音低沉又性感，“人鱼公主最后化成了泡沫。”

Tom也看着Chris的眼睛，那双海蓝色的双眼因为夕阳的照耀更添明媚和柔情。然后Chris的嘴唇凑了上来。

“我可不会让你化成泡沫。”Tom吻上Chris的唇。

他们在夕阳下的礁石上甜蜜地接吻，仿佛彼此索求是他们的宿命一般。唇舌交融的热度让大脑都要跟着融化了，这种头脑中全都被叫做“Chris”的藤蔓入侵的感觉令Tom的身体忍不住跟着打颤。

“留在我身边。”

Tom听到Chris在他耳边甜腻地低语，伸手抱住了Chris结实的后背。

“好。”Tom回答，声音轻却坚定。

在海中礁石上互换的誓言为时间所检验着，到了第九个年头，它依旧如黄金一样坚硬闪耀。

树袋熊比想象中的危险，薰衣草小熊很难买，拉雅河让人感到宁静……把这些生活中琐碎的拼图一一累积起来，Tom已经完全像个墨尔本的好居民了。

澳洲生活比想象中的更好适应，也比想象中的更加有趣，第一次在Chris家的院子中看到闯进来的袋鼠，Tom还吓了一跳，后来这些袋鼠的来访也不再能加速Tom的心跳了。

一个人与并非有血缘关系的人共同生活九年，这听起来就很奇妙，可若对象是Chris，Tom却觉得这不过是他一定会经历的事情。

那种感觉就像是和你生命中的一部分待在一块儿一样，即使你悉知他所有的缺点，你依旧爱他如你的生命。

Tom的脸已经褪去了刚来时的稚气，可他留胡子的样子却依旧非常可爱，Chris也剪了一头利落的短发，胡子时而刮掉时而修剪成精英男士的形状。他们退掉了之前的小公寓，换了栋独门独院的房子，像亲密伴侣一样生活，同时保留着初恋时的悸动。他们当然有过争吵，但曾目睹过Chris和Tom吵架全过程的Liam发誓如果他二哥和Tom的吵架算得上吵架，那么世界真是和平过头了，Tom在和Chris争吵的时候，那些措词在其他人耳中听起来完全就是另一种风味的表白，而你永远也不要相信Chris嘴里说出来“我绝对不原谅Tom”的话。

11月的一个休息日依旧是墨尔本阳光灿烂的一天，Tom牵着已经变成老爷爷狗狗的布丁走进院子，他刚刚取下耳机，Chris就从厨房里冲了出来。

“Tom——！现在立刻把你的旧鞋子脱下来！我今天就去买双同款的鞋子送你！脱下来！”

但Tom却笑吟吟地凑过去吻了下Chris的嘴唇。

“Darling，这已经是你送给我的小灰鞋二号了，它现在还很舒适，我们用买新鞋子的钱给你换块儿新的冲浪板如何？”

他和Chris在这段旅程里并肩走过了九年，Tom知道这跟他与其他任何一个人的关系都不一样。

在相遇的那一刻，他们彼此就都明白了他们绑在了一起。

你值得最好的。

而恰巧你就是最好的。

这两句话就是Tom想要用时间来证明的东西，他也一样，Chris也一样。

 

****END** **

 


End file.
